Breaking the Rules
by Wonder Woman 82
Summary: Bella Swan finds herself at Meyer Preparatory school, and with new friends. What happens when she meets Jasper Hale, who has a set of rules that all girls need to fall under for him to be interested? Rated M for future lemons. AH
1. Meeting Jasper Hale

_**Okay my pretties... I'm starting this fic in hopes that it'll spark up some reviews... It's a Bella/Jasper fic. They are severely lacking these days, and who doesn't love a good one about those two? **_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**BPOV:**_

Private school. Is there anything more stuck up than that? I'd been attending regular classes with regular people all of my life, and for some reason all of a sudden, my parents want to ship me off to a private school?

My parents own and operate their own private investigation practice. They are highly successful, I'll give them that. Growing up, their one request for me was to have a normal life, without all of the money and prestige. So what the hell changed now? Apparently, my father felt that I needed to be more polished for the future. My mother was a free spirit who didn't really care THAT much about how polished I became, but she agreed with my father and now here I am, at Meyer Preparatory School in New York. And that means, I've moved clear across the country just to attend this place.

Having money growing up didn't deter my sense of value. I'm a bargain shopper and to be honest, I hate to shop. I am not all about the glitz and glamor of high society. Now, I'm going to be stuck with a bunch of kids that I was fairly sure their lives revolved around this crap.

Staring down at my schedule, I was knocked into by a tall wall of muscle.

"Shit." I muttered, because that hurt.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying any attention. My apologies. I'm Emmett Cullen." He held his hand out for me to shake it.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella." I shook his hand.

He smiled warmly at me, his dimples deep enough to park a Porsche in. Then he leaned down by my ear.

"Don't be fooled by the snotty clothes they make us wear. Not all of us are that stuck up." He laughed.

I giggled. He must have read my thoughts. "Thanks."

He took my schedule out of my hands and looked it over and grinned. "Excellent. You have American History with me first period. Come on, you can sit with me so that you don't have to be anxious."

I was relieved. Emmett Cullen was my savior. Thank God.

As we weaved in and out of the crowd in the halls, I was suddenly thankful that we were all required to wear a standard uniform. Although, I prefer not to wear a skirt or a tie, I am quite thankful that I am NOT required to wear heels. That shit sucks, and I'm not the most coordinated person in the world.

We got to the door and he opened it for me and allowed me to walk through ahead of him.

"Okay, we sit in the back of the class. I know this stuff frontward and backward, but my friend Jasper is the one who's the History buff. He's in this class, too." He said while taking the lead to our desk.

I sat my books down on the table and he sat next to me.

"So, Bells, mind if I call you Bells?" He asked and I shook my head. "Cool. Anyway, where are you from?"

I sighed. "Forks, Washington. My parents operate Swan Investigations, Inc. Up until now, I've managed to have at least some what of a normal existence, hiding in the shadows at public school. Then my parents decided that I needed to be polished or something. So, they shipped me here for the next two years."

He nodded, looking thoughtful. "Did you leave anybody behind?"

I giggled. "Well, my friends from school. No boyfriend or anything. Most of the guys were scared shitless to date me, knowing my father could have them spied on at any given moment."

He laughed heartily. "When I have kids, I'm so going to have to ask your dad for help."

I laughed with him. We continued small talk for the next few minutes when Emmett's loud voice boomed. "Jasper. Come meet Bella. She's the new girl."

I looked up and saw one of the most handsome men I'd ever seen in my life. He was tall and muscular, not overly, but just enough. His shoulders were broad and he had this messy blond hair that begged to be touched. His lips were full and he had the prettiest sea green eyes I'd ever seen.

He walked over to his desk and nodded toward me. "Pleasure to meet you." Was all he said.

I was caught a little off guard by his shortness with me. Was I that bad? I looked at Emmett who rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Don't pay any attention to him. He's being a jackass. Once you get to know him, I'm sure you two will be friends, too." I nodded in affirmation. Why was it bugging me so much that he was blatantly not trying to be nice to me.

We sat through class and I took notes. This was going to be harder than my classes in public school. The things they taught here were on a college level. Thank God I study in my spare time, or else I'd be totally lost.

Before class let out, Emmett grabbed my schedule. "You have Music next period. So does Jasper. He can walk you." He leaned over to tell me. I nodded and inwardly cringed at having to be around someone who was repulsed by me.

He wrote something on a piece of paper and flung it in front of Jasper. He read it and looked at me and huffed and nodded his head a couple of times.

When the bell rang I gathered up my books and shoved them into my backpack and hurriedly went to find Jasper. He had went ahead out into the hall.

When I caught up with him I was beyond furious. He looked over to me and smirked and then kept walking straight ahead, not saying a word.

"T-thank you for showing me where the class is." I stammered.

"Yep." He answered. Dick.

He opened the door and held it open for me, at least he did that much. I walked in and sat in the front in an empty seat among all of the other ones. The room had tiered seating and Jasper stopped for a second and raised his eyebrow. Was he expecting me to sit with him?

"What?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Isabella, if you're going to sit up here, you're going to draw attention to yourself. Not that any of that would matter too much, because Mr. Simpson will probably have you sing in front of the class to decide which section you will be singing in during the Winter Concert."

This is the first thing he said to me other than a few words. His voice was dripping sweet with honey. "Okay, where the hell am I supposed to sit?" I asked.

"I don't give a damn what you do. I just figured you being new, you wouldn't want to be subjected to the front. But suit yourself. I would've saved you a seat near me." He said as he climbed up the steps.

I grabbed my backpack and followed him, begrudgingly, of course.

I plopped down next to him and sighed. "Happy now?"

He chuckled and cleared his throat. "Like I said, I don't care where you sit."

I was just about to say something I might later regret, when a short pixie like girl came bouncing in and caught sight of us sitting in the back.

"You must be Bella! I'm Alice, Jasper's sister." She squealed.

"Nice to meet you. You two don't look anything alike." I noted.

Jasper rolled his eyes and Alice giggled. "Well, I was adopted into the family. Rosalie is his twin, but you'll meet her at lunch, more than likely. Do you mind if I sit by you?"

"Not at all." I mused. She was quite peppy for the morning. I was still trying to wake up.

"What do you sing, Bella?" She asked.

"Alto." I told her. In fact, I was a very good singer, but I wasn't about to give out that information.

"Are you any good?" She asked me.

"Not really. I mean, I'm not tone deaf or anything, but I'm not too spectacular with my abilities." I lied.

"Not to worry. You know, Jasper is in a band." She smiled.

I was kind of shocked. "Really?" I looked over at him.

His face was red with blush. Why was he blushing? "Uh, yeah." He said.

"Cool." I told him and I left it at that.

Other students began to pour into the room followed by Mr. Simpson.

"I need Isabella Swan front and center, please." He addressed the class.

I inwardly smirked as I got out of my seat and walked to the center of the class room.

"Bella, please." I told the teacher. He smiled.

"Very well, Bella. Have you any fears about singing in public?" He asked.

"No sir, not at all." I told him politely.

He grinned. "Very good. Would you mind singing a little something so that I can figure out where best to place you for the concert?"

I nodded and started singing.

"_At last my love has come along._

_My loneliness is over._

_And life is like a song._

_Oh, yeah yeah, at last._

_The skies above are blue._

_My heart was wrapped up in clover._

_The night I looked at you._

I had now opened my eyes and looked around the class, who all had looks of shock on their faces. My eyes caught Jasper's and he was looking more shocked than anybody.

"_I found a dream, that I could speak to._

_A dream that I could call my own._

_I found a thrill to press my cheek to._

_A thrill that I have never known._

_Oh yeah yeah, and you smiled, you smiled._

_Oh, and then the spell the was cast._

_For here we are, in heaven._

_For you are mine, at last."_

I heard collective gasps at the harder notes and my vibrato was perfection.

I turned to the teacher who stared blankly at me, and then out of nowhere, Alice ran down and hugged me tightly.

"Oh my GOD Bella! You were amazing. I don't think I'd ever heard anybody sing like that in person. Nobody!" She squealed.

The whole class erupted in applause and a few whistles.

"Miss Swan, I definitely think you're an alto, and I definitely think you are going to do some solos as as well as a duet with Mr. Hale." Mr. Simpson grinned. Apparently pleased that someone in his class had talent. Surely I couldn't be the only one?

I made my way back up to my seat and felt Jasper tense beside me.

Finally after a few minutes of lectures, Jasper turned toward me.

"You lied." He said.

I was taken aback by his statement. "Excuse me?"

He looked at me, sternly. "You lied. You said you couldn't sing that well. What you did up there, that was. Why are you even at this school? You should be at Juliard or somewhere. Not here."

I huffed. "I wasn't sent here on my own request. I was forced here. Just like you were forced by Emmett to be nice to me."

I turned my back toward him and I saw him walk passed me and out the door. Class wasn't even close to over.

"Don't worry about him, Bella. He's just met his match and he doesn't know what to do." Alice reassured me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

She giggled. "Well, Jasper doesn't date. The reason he doesn't date, is because he doesn't feel the girls at this school compare to some standard. You seem to meet all of them. He's been able to avoid advances because of his stupid rules, and now you've broken all of them."

I was confused. "What rules?"

She sighed. "Well, see, he has this certain set of rules that he goes by for criteria on dating. He says it weeds out the bad ones. Anyway, he likes brunettes with brown eyes, which you obviously have going. Then, he likes a girl who is reserved, but will stand up for herself in the end, which you clearly did. She has to be beautiful, which you are. Also, she has to be intelligent, which you have that covered. Last but not least, she has to be able to sing. And, well, we all know how that went. You'll be the talk of the school by the end of the day, by the way. With that voice of yours."

I groaned. "But, your brother is an ass. Even if I qualify for his dating application process, what makes you think he qualifies for mine?"

She smiled. "So, you mean to tell me you'd turn down Jasper Hale? My brother has girls practically throwing themselves at him. And you mean to tell me that you would turn him down?"

I nodded. She continued. "Let's say, for arguments sake, that he were pursuing you. What would he have to do in order to get your attention?"

I huffed. "First of all, not be an ass. Which he is, so he has one strike against him. Secondly, he has to be intelligent, which I have no idea if he is. Thirdly, I like someone who goes for the little things to make me smile. You know, pick me a flower, write me a poem. Stuff like that, you know?"

She beamed. "Anything else?"

I laughed at her eagerness. "Uhm, he should be funny. I love a guy with a sense of humor. He should have things to talk about other than himself, too. Oh, and he should love sports!" I added.

She laughed. "Sports? I wouldn't take you for the type who loved sports."

I nodded. "I actually love them. I was an MVP softball player at my old school."

"You'd love Rosalie then. That's Emmett's girlfriend. And you met Emmett. She plays ball, too." She added.

I smiled. "She's not anything like Jasper is she? You said that's his twin." I groaned afterward.

She giggled. "They are night and day. Rosalie may look hard on the outside, but inside, she's one of the sweetest people you'll come to know."

Eventually the bell rang and we were off to World Literature. Thankfully, I had that class with Alice.

"Rose is in this class, too. You'll love her." Alice quipped. I nodded. "There she is now."

I looked toward the door to see a leggy blond who had to be the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen in my life. Made sense, who brother was a God. An ass, but a God.

She made her way to sit in the desk in front of us. "You must be Bella. I'm Rosalie. Emmett just went on and on about you earlier." She smiled.

I giggled. "You probably have your hands full with that one."

She laughed. "You know it. I also heard that my brother was being a dick to you. I'll be sure to have a little talk with him about that later at home."

I liked her already.

"Oh Rose, you know, Bella here was an MVP softball player at her old school. Be thankful I just recruited you another player." Alice said.

Rose beamed. "Really? What position do you play? We need a short stop."

I smiled. "I actually happen to play short stop the best, after that I make a pretty mean first baseman."

"How are you with hitting the ball? Get any good distance?" She asked, suddenly excited.

I chuckled. "I can clear the gate most of the time."

"Please say you'll play this year. Oh my god. We need some talent. I'm usually stuck with the ditzy bitches who only play because their parents think it'll look good on their record." She begged.

"Absolutely. You have yourself a new member." I stuck my hand out for her to shake it, instead she hugged my neck.

"Thank you!" She laughed.

Our teacher, Mrs. March came through and asked us to pull out a piece of paper and write our favorite quote by our favorite author, with our names, and pass them up front.

I thought this was an odd request, but I did as I was asked.

_" . . . he's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same, and Linton's is as different as a moonbeam from lightning, or frost from fire." Emily Bronte "Wuthering Heights"_

I wrote my name on the paper and passed it forward.

The teacher took all of the papers and looked through them and read some out loud. When she got to mine, she smiled.

"Miss Swan. Wuthering Heights? How impressive. I noticed that you are the only one who chose Bronte. As you can see, most of my students had chosen Shakespeare or someone of the like, but not you. What made you pick this quote and this author?" Mrs. March asked me.

I blushed. "I guess that I picked it, because of the meaning of it. She explains that their souls are the same, that they're the same person, that they're whole. I think that's what love is. Being with someone who makes you whole. And I love the book. It is my favorite."

Alice looked at me with a mischievous look in her eye. I didn't know her that well, but it looked like she was up to something.

The bell rang a little later and class was let out and I found myself walking to lunch with Rosalie and Alice.

"You'll love the food here, Bella. It's not like the school food you're probably used to. This stuff is the real deal." Rosalie said with a dreamy look in her eye. I laughed.

We made our way to the lunch line and I now knew what she was talking about. It was set up like a buffet. You could pick anything you wanted from it. Which I was thrilled about. I loaded my tray with pot roast and mashed potatoes and a roll and finished it off with a piece of peanut butter pie and a Coke.

After we all paid and made our way to the table, I heard Emmett's loud voice echoing through the lunch room.

I looked at the table and recognized Emmett and Jasper and didn't know who the bronze haired guy was sitting with them.

When we sat down, Emmett introduced me.

"Edward, this is Bella Swan. And Bella, this is my brother Edward." He grinned brightly.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. I hope that my goof ball brother here didn't scare you too much this morning." He threw in a half smile.

I laughed. "Not at all. In fact, he was quite the helper. He was a life saver."

Rosalie looked at him with so much pride that I was a little jealous. I never had that kind of thing before.

Then, some blond haired guy came over and kissed Alice on the cheek. "Hey babe. Sorry about earlier, I was almost late for Chemistry."

"It's okay. I want you to meet my new best friend Bella Swan. Bella, this is my boyfriend Tyler." She beamed.

I smiled. He was a pretty good looking guy. Not hot like Jasper or even Emmett and Edward, but he was definitely easy on the eyes.

"Nice to meet you. You should be warned, though. My girl here likes to shop. I hope that you wear comfortable shoes." He laughed as did the rest of the table, excluding Jasper and Alice.

"Hey! So I try to make the world a prettier place!" She pouted and Tyler kissed her cheek, causing her to instantly cheer up.

"What the hell is up your ass, twin?" Rose asked Jasper. I tried to hide my laughter at how blunt she was.

"I'm fine." He said flatly.

"Like hell. Oh, and if you're a dick to Bella anymore, I'll cut your balls off. She's a nice girl. You shouldn't treat her like every other chick in this school." She retorted.

"And how do I treat the other girls in this school?" He asked angrily.

"Like they have the fucking plague, Jasper. She's good people. Give her a break." Rosalie spat.

Jasper rolled his eyes and hunched back in his seat, taking a bite of an apple, and looking very much like a scolded toddler.

"So, Bella. You dating anybody?" Edward asked.

"Nope." I said.

He laughed. "Well, that sucks. Maybe Alice here can find you someone. Lord knows she needs to lay off of me for awhile."

I groaned. "You're not winning any friend points here by pawning me off on the pixie."

Alice laughed. "Oh, don't worry about him. He's not getting rid of me and my conquest any time soon."

"I wish you'd give up. I told you who I have my eye on." He laughed.

Just then a pretty dark complected girl walked by and Edward had this goofy look on his face. He blushed.

"Edward? Is that the girl you like? I think she's in my music class." I told him.

"Yeah, that's Angela Webber. She is really quiet and shy. And really smart. I kind of like the nerdy thing, personally." He grinned. I smiled and got up and walked over to her.

"Angela, right?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Yes. You're Bella. You have an amazing voice." She complimented.

"Thanks. Look, we have plenty of room at our table if you'd like to join us. I would hate to have you sit by yourself." I told her.

She blushed. "Edward sits there." She said.

I grinned. "So? There happens to be an empty seat right next to him. Maybe you should take advantage of that."

She giggled. "I don't know..."

"Nonsense. Come on." I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the table, earning appreciative looks from Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Tyler, and even Jasper. Edward looked like he was going to be sick.

I inwardly chuckled.

"Guys, this is Angela. She's going to sit with us, is that okay?" I asked.

"Of course. The more the merrier." Emmett boomed.

"There's an empty seat next to Edward." Jasper mused. I couldn't tell, but it looked like he winked at me. Maybe he just had something in his eye.

Angela shyly took the seat next to Edward and he tensed up. Alice and Rosalie giggled and I was doing a silent happy dance.

"So, Bella, what class do you have next period?" Tyler asked me.

I swallowed my pop and looked at my schedule. "Biology with Mr. Banner."

Edward grinned. "Hey, I have that, too. I'll walk you after lunch."

"Thanks. Is it weird that I have classes with just about all of you so far?" I laughed.

Jasper reached over and grabbed my schedule and laughed. "You have classes with each and every person at this table including Tyler and Angela."

"What classes does she have with us?" Angela asked.

"She has Home Economics with you, and PE with Tyler." He said, handing me the schedule back without even looking at me.

"Cool. Now you don't have to be alone all day. You'll know someone in every class." Tyler smiled at me.

After lunch, I walked with Edward to Biology and we sat together.

"So, that stunt you pulled at lunch..." Edward began.

I laughed. "What? You obviously like her, and you obviously weren't going to do anything about it. So, I helped."

He smiled. "Well, thank you." He laughed. "And, so you know, Jasper's not always a dick. He's usually quite the opposite. Except with the girls here. I mean, he's not a dick to them, but he keeps his distance."

"Oh." Was my genius reply. Edward went on.

"I think he likes you." He smirked.

I guffawed. "No way. Don't think so."

"Why not? You're beautiful. Besides, he went on and on about how amazing your singing voice is just before you guys got to the table."

I blushed. "Shut up." I nudged him with my shoulder.

"He's had some really crappy problems with girls. I'll leave it at that. If he wants you to know, he can tell you. But, just don't NOT give him a chance, ya know? He'll come around." Edward assured me.

We spent biology passing notes and laughing at each other. Edward was easily going to be one of my best friends.

He walked me to home ec when the class let out. I secretly think it was to catch a glimpse of Angela, but that's me.

"Hey Bella! Thanks for dragging me over to your table today." She beamed.

"It was my pleasure. You know, Edward likes you." I told her.

She blushed. "Stop. He doesn't like me. He dates girls like Lauren Mallory or Jessica Stanley. Not me."

I stopped her. "No. He told the whole table he liked you. Just give me some time to work my magic. He's intimidated by you and is trying to get the guts to talk to you."

She smiled. "Thanks!"

I sat through the most boring class of life and when the bell rang, I found Tyler waiting on me to walk me to PE.

"Hey Bells! Alice told me I should come meet you so that you could find your way to the gym. Oh, and she wanted me to give you this." He handed me a piece of paper.

I opened it up and laughed.

_Bella,_

_You and I are going shopping this evening. No excuses. I'm going to spice up your uniform. I'll meet you after gym class. _

_HUGS!_

_Alice_

"She's already starting, isn't she?" Tyler asked knowingly.

I laughed. "Of course."

"There's no sense in fighting it. Trust me, you'll lose. There's no denying the pixie." He chuckled.

I had a sense he was right.

PE passed in a blur. Thank God my clumsiness only accounts for everyday life, instead of sports.

And, of course, Alice was waiting faithfully for me after class.

We walked out of the school and to my car and Alice gawked.

"What?" I asked her, honestly confused.

"Your car." Was all she said.

I looked at it and shrugged. "It's just a car."

"No. That. THAT is a Vanquish. I don't even know if they're available in the states yet. H-how did you get a hold of one?" She asked

I laughed. "My dad did some detective work for the owner of the company. In favor, he gave my dad this car for me. I don't suppose you want a ride, do you?"

She started jumping up and down like a little kid and I had to laugh.

In my peripheral vision, I saw Jasper Hale standing against his classic '65 Mustang, staring at us.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Alrighty, I want to know what you people think of this story. I tried to pair Alice and Edward off with decent people. I know everyone loves Angela, and so she'd be good with Edward. And Tyler never gets enough credit.**_

_**So, read and review. I want to hear some feedback!**_

_**In the next chapter, there may be a little Bella/Jasper time. But nothing too steamy..... YET ;)**_


	2. Dinner and a Makeover

_**Wow. So far I have gotten positive reviews for this story! Thanks! And, I do this fic for Storm... she's a Jasper kinda' woman. **_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**JPOV:**_

Okay, so now I have a problem. I walk into school, thinking it's an ordinary day like every other, and then Emmett introduces me to the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, then she's intelligent, AND she can sing like I've never heard before.

I have to distance myself from her. She's going to be the death of me. I've made it my life's mission to ward off the girls at this school, and letting her in will do nothing but make me take a step back.

I stood out by my car after school, getting ready to drive around to the dorms, when I noticed Bella and Alice walking over to the most kick ass car I've ever seen in my life. And now I can add her owning the coolest car of life to the list. She is pure evil. She must be.

Rosalie threatened my balls if I wasn't nice to the girl. Doesn't mean I have to be friends with her, right?

I walked over to where my sister and that girl were. I wanted to take a look at the car, to be honest. Hell, a look at Bella didn't sound half bad, either.

"Nice ride." I told her as I pulled the pack of cigarettes out of my pocket and lit one.

She wrinkled her nose, apparently at the fact that I smoke, and shook her head. "No thanks. I know I'll die eventually, but I don't want to make it any sooner than necessary."

I shrugged and put them away.

"Jazz! Is this not the coolest car you've ever seen?" Alice squealed.

"Sure is. Not even available in the states. Which brings my question. What kind of illegal shit are you into that lets you be able to get your hands on this beast?" I cocked an eyebrow at Bella.

Her face turned red. Looks like she's pissed. "I'll have you know that my father did some investigative work for the owner of the company. In favor he gave my dad the car, which he gave to me. No illegal shit went down. I don't fuckin' smuggle drugs or sell my ass."

And she's feisty. Dammit.

"Well, however. Alice, we have dinner with the parents at 7. I suggest you be there. Bring your lap dog with you if you want." I was talking about Bella.

Speaking of which, she gave me the finger and told me to go fuck myself. My plan was working. Keep getting her pissed at me, and she won't seem to appealing. Which, in reality, none of that shit was working for me, because even when she's bitchy, she was attractive. It's going to be a long cold shower for the Jazz man tonight.

I got to my dorm that I shared with Edward and flopped down on my bed.

"So, what do you honestly think of Swan?" He asked me.

I huffed. "She's a pain in my ass. That's what I think."

He laughed. "Yeah, she's a pain in your ass because you like her and won't do shit about it."

"You're one to talk, asshole. How long have you been pining over Angela Webber? Seriously."

"Touche."

I rubbed my hands over my face. "She's coming to dinner with Alice tonight at my parents' house. My plan is to piss her off as much as humanly possible, that way she'll be so repulsed by me, she won't even try to pursue me, thus me not giving in to her evil woman ways."

Edward laughed outright. "Look, you haven't had a girlfriend since Maria. Dude, you need to get laid."

"Fuck you, man. I get pussy. That isn't the problem. The problem is, I could actually like this girl. You didn't hear her sing, man. I'm telling you. Like nothing you've ever heard before. Matter of fact, she'd make a great asset to the band."

He nodded. "Well, I'd have to hear her first. Maybe I should go with you to your parents' house. If you don't take her, I sure the hell will. Did you see her ass?"

Now he was just goading me to piss me off. "You're not allowed to look at her ass."

"Why the hell not? You're not going to make good use of her curves, somebody needs to. Seriously. Just give her the dick. I know for a fact that most of the guys in this school have their eyes on her, and if Emmett wasn't with your sister, he would have already hit it. I know that for certain." He told me.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Jealous much? All I'm saying, is I heard Mike Newton and Jacob Black in the bathroom talking about who was going to nail her first. Apparently Newton has music with you guys, and he said he wanted to see how many octaves higher he could make her voice go when she's screaming his name." He smirked.

"I'll deal with Newton later. Just. Just tell me what I should do. And quit being such a fucking pervert. I don't need that right now." I told him seriously.

He nodded and turned serious. "I think you should quit being a dick to her and give her a chance. Look, she's a great girl. All kidding aside. She's smart, funny, beautiful, and you said she sings like a goddess. So, what the hell are you waiting for? Your stupid rules? She's breaking all of your rules. Don't you get it? What are the odds? I mean, seriously. You made a stupid list of rules that are nearly impossible to break. Your requirements are stupid, I'll give you some are logical, but you make it so that nobody can have a slim chance of being with you. Now that Bella has come into the picture, she's meeting every qualification that you expect, and it scares the hell out of you."

I sighed and pulled a pillow over my face. He continued.

"Give me the rules. I know your goofy ass has them printed in black and white. I've seen you hand copies to the groupies in the school."

I chuckled, because he's right. When girls asked me why I wouldn't date them, I gave them a copy of rules. Some girls have went to lengths that included dying their hair brown and putting in brown contacts.

I reached into my notebook and pulled out a copy. Yes, I kept more than one.

"Okay, let's go over the list, shall we?"

I nodded for him to go on, hoping like hell that he had a fucking point.

_**She has to have brown hair and brown eyes.**_

_**She needs to be intelligent.**_

_**She has to be beautiful to the point of perfection.**_

_**She has to be able to sing, and not just okay. Her voice has to blow anything else out of the water.**_

_**She needs to be feisty but not bitchy.**_

_**She needs to be funny and like Will Ferrel movies. If she can't name off everything he's done, she's no good to me.**_

_**She must have an appreciation for the classics. Wuthering Heights is a must read.**_

_**She needs to own a vehicle that nobody can get their hands on.**_

_**She must maintain a 4.0 GPA through her entire school career.**_

_**She needs to appreciate the genius that is Pete Townsend, even if she doesn't like The Who.**_

_**Must be no shorter than 5'4 and no taller than 5'8.**_

_**Must smell good at all times.**_

_**Must love sports, especially baseball, because I play and can't have someone who doesn't understand the game.**_

_**Can play an instrument.**_

_**Can hold her own in a fight.**_

"Okay, I can see some of these making sense, because it's stuff that is important to you, but honestly, you've made it pretty damned difficult to live up to. And seriously? Has to hold her own in a fight? Who the fuck is she fighting off? And why aren't you there to help her?" Edward asked me.

I shrugged. "I dunno. What if she is by herself for some reason and gets attacked. I can't be there all of the time, you know."

Edward shook his head. "What the hell do you want, Jackie Chan? You want the girl to be a genius and a fighter and a lover of all crappy books that are classic. That's insane."

I disagreed. "No. That's perfection. I'm not falling for this again. Not this time. I thought Maria was perfection. I was so fucking wrong about her that it isn't funny. What that bitch did to me was absolute heart ache."

My break up with Maria 2 years ago was chaos. I walked in to find her having sex with Laurent Stevens, the quarterback for the Varsity football team. Three months later she tells me that she's pregnant and that she thinks it's mine. At first, I was apprehensive, but I told her that I would help her out if she thought it was mine. I was only a freshman, but I wasn't going to let her go through this alone. I'm not that kind of guy.

I was with her through morning sickness, back pain, everything. I put my whole life on hold for her. Then she has the baby, and we get the paternity test done, and it's not even fucking mine. I felt bad for the kid, who knows her the dad is. Even if it's Laurent's, he probably wouldn't acknowledge it.

"I can't even begin to understand what that was like for you, but you tried to off yourself after that. That shit is not healthy." Edward tried to reason.

Ah, yes. I tried to kill myself. Admittedly, that was a really stupid move on my part. I took a handful of random pills that I bought off of some guy on the street and downed them. I was in a coma for three weeks and apparently, this added to my bad boy sex appeal. Yeah, that's what I'd want. Some guy who takes pills and knocks people up. Real winner. I'm so screwed up.

"Look, I was going through a rough patch, and even though it was incredibly stupid, at the time, I didn't know what else to do. I missed my first year of baseball, I was tired all of the time, and I put effort into something that didn't even belong to me. I fucking loved that kid even before it was born. It ripped my heart out to know he wasn't mine. Yeah, now looking back, I'm pretty grateful that I wasn't tied down with a child, but at the time, it's all I wanted, because it meant I got to be with Maria all of the time." I all but yelled.

Edward sat next to me and handed me a flask. I took a swig and handed it back.

"All I'm saying, is Bella isn't Maria. I know it, and you know it. She has her own money so she doesn't need you to knock her up to take yours. Just... just give her the benefit of the doubt. Don't be so cold to her all of the time. I know you've spent a lot of time building up that wall, but I'm telling you, she'll be the one to take it down, brick by brick brother."

I hope not. Then again, I hope so.

~*~*~*~*~

_**BPOV:**_

Alice is crazy, but I love it. I hate to shop, but she makes it fun.

"Okay, first we're going to get makeovers. Well, you are. Not that you're not beautiful, but you want to impress my brother, don't you?" She asked me.

I nearly choked on my own spit. "Are you insane? I do not want to... ANYTHING... your brother. You saw how he was to me earlier."

She smiled. "Perhaps, but he talked to you. He usually doesn't extend that courtesy to most girls. Be lucky he talked to you at all."

I rolled my eyes, because let's face it, his theory on dating rules are ridiculous. It's like he's set up a wall that he knows is impenetrable just to keep girls out.

"Is he gay or something?" I asked, not really thinking about what I was saying.

"Uhm. No. He's definitely not gay. If he lets you in, and I'm telling you, he will, it's his story to tell. We all know what happened, but it's not place to say anything, and I don't want you to have a skewed perception of my brother, okay?" She said sweetly.

I nodded my head. "Okay, let's get this fashion extravaganza over with, shall we?"

Alice hopped up in down and clapped. "This is going to be so much fun, Bella. Just wait."

We went to the salon and got my hair layered and styled. Then we went to several different stores and even a material shop. Apparently Alice has a thing for making her own clothes and she wanted to alter my uniform. She said my skirt was too long and I looked like an old lady. Thanks, jerk.

We were eating at the food court when Alice looked at her watch. "Uhm, Bella. I need to actually meet my parents for dinner around 7. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

I swallowed my bite of salad and grinned. "Sure. What should I wear?"

She grinned evilly. "When we get back to your dorm, I'll pick out an outfit and I will do your hair and makeup. Don't worry, you'll look fabulous."

~*~*~*~*~

I soon found myself in my dorm room that I shared with nobody. It was kind of lonely in here. I had nobody to talk to, well I mean, I have Alice and Rosalie now, but I can't imagine what would've happened if I hadn't have met them.

"Your dorm is so plain. I'm going to have to fix this up." She said, scrunching up her nose. I just had to laugh at her.

"Yeah, well, nobody is going to see it but me." I told her as I shrugged.

"Hey, I have a great idea! I should totally move into your dorm with you! I mean, I live with Jessica Stanley, and I can't stand her. This would be so perfect!"

I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face. "Thanks so much, Alice."

She hugged me and then took a serious tone. "Now, for your look for tonight."

A couple of hours later, and it was nearing 7 o'clock, Alice had managed to torture me in every way possible.

I have to admit, though, she does good work. I was now standing in a mint green off the shoulder top, skinny jeans, and a pair of black Jimmy Choo heels, which I thought were cute, but will probably kill myself in later. She straightened my hair and did my makeup, giving me a smoky eyed look and clear lip gloss. She finished my outfit with my silver cross necklace and some silver bangle bracelets.

"Hot damn, Bella! You look good!" Rosalie said, coming into my dorm to collect us before dinner.

I, of course, blushed furiously. Nobody has ever said anything like that to me before.

"Thanks." I said meekly.

Alice bounced up and down. "Jasper is going to flip his shit when he sees her."

Rosalie grinned and nodded. "He has NO idea what he's in for."

The drive to the Hale's house wasn't that long, which I regretted, because I was hoping for a longer drive to calm my nerves. Who was I kidding? I thought Jasper Hale was of the hot variety. Would he really think I'm good looking enough for him?

I was fidgeting in the backseat when Rosalie looked in her rearview mirror. "Calm down, Bella. You look fuckin' fabulous, and if Jasper doesn't see it, then that's his own stupidity."

I nodded and looked back out the window, watching as we turned up a driveway that led to a brick colonial style home just outside of the city.

We walked into the door and Edward and Jasper were playing video games on the big screen, neither of them paying attention to us. Thank God, because I think I'm going to throw up.

A blond haired man and a red haired woman came in to the living room. Both of them were very good looking. "You must be Bella. I'm James and this is my wife, Victoria. We're Jasper, Rosalie and Alice's parents."

I nodded and smiled. "Pleased to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Hale."

Mrs. Hale scoffed. "Please, call us Jim and Vicky. No need to be so formal." She smiled sweetly at me.

I sighed. "Jim and Vicky, got it."

Rosalie led us up to her room. "Mom, dad! We'll be upstairs in my room. Just holler for us when the food's done."

"Will do, sweetheart." Jim yelled to his daughter.

When we got to the bedroom Rosalie flopped on her bed.

"Your parents seem nice." I told her.

She smiled. "Yeah. They're really cool people. Very laid back."

I nodded and we sat and talked for awhile before we heard a knock on the door. Alice opened it and Jasper stood there, very stoic and stone faced.

"Mom told me to let you ladies know that dinner was ready."

With that, he didn't say much more, and turned on his heel. "I need to use your restroom, would you mind pointing me in the right direction?"

Alice nodded and smiled. "Just go down the hall and it's the first door on the right. Don't go to the left, that's Jasper's room and he's more of a girl about having his things touched than Rosalie or myself."

"Ain't that the truth." Rosalie snorted. I just giggled.

I made my way to the bathroom and did what I had to do and washed my hands. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked hot. I didn't really pay that much attention. Is that why Jasper wouldn't look at me? Was it too much makeup?

I shrugged that thought off and walked out into the hallway, only to be met by Jasper and Edward walking out of his room.

"Damn, Bells. You look like sin." Edward smirked at me and I blushed. "Don't you agree Jasper?"

I made myself look at Jasper who was looking me up and down from head to toe, drinking in the sight before him. His gaze met mine and he smirked. "Better than sin, I would say."

I was inwardly fanning myself from the heat that was coursing through my body. I've never had a guy look at me like that.

Edward chuckled and took off down the hall to go down to the kitchen, leaving Jasper and I alone.

I cleared my throat, as Jasper was still staring me down and turned to walk away. I didn't make it very far, as Jasper grabbed my hand and jerked me back to him, crashing me in his chest. I looked up at his eyes and they were smoldering. He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me. I was tense at first, but immediately found myself wrapping my arms around his neck, moaning and sighing into the kiss. I then found myself backed into the wall of the hall way. He had my leg hitched around his waist as he pushed himself toward me, I could feel his erection through his jeans and it made me wet just knowing kissing him was having that kind of effect on his body.

All too soon, however, he pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Nobody knows about this, got it?"

And again, all too soon, Jasper the dickhead was back. "Yeah, sure whatever." With that, he walked downstairs and left me by myself.

Once I gathered myself, I joined the rest of the group downstairs at the dinner table. Oh joy. I was seated next to Jasper and across from Edward, who was smirking at me and shaking his head. I wanted to flip him off so badly.

Alice kept giving me knowing glances and Rosalie was chuckling under her breath. Did I have something wrong with me? I nonchalantly looked at my reflection with my spoon and noticed that everything was in place as it should be.

"So, Bella, how did you find your first day at Meyer Prep?" Jim asked me.

I sighed. "Well, most of the people there were very nice to me from the start, especially Alice, Rosalie, and Edward. There are some people who seem to hate me for no reason, but that's not my problem."

Vicky smiled warmly at me. "What about you, Jasper? Anything interesting happen to you today?"

His lips went into a tight line. "Uh, yeah. I have music with Bella and found out she's got one set of pipes."

I blushed immediately at his praise, even though he was deflecting the conversation away from himself.

"Really? You know, Jasper is in a band. They're really quite good." Jim praised his son. Jasper smiled weakly at his dad.

"I, for one, didn't get to hear you. I think you should give us a preview." Edward grinned. I shot him a scowl. At that time, I felt Jasper's hand on my knee. I cocked my head over toward him and his eyes never met mine as he squeezed gently and removed his hand. The hell?

"S-sure. I'll try to remember that for after dinner." I told him through clenched teeth.

"You don't have to sing anything, Bella. Edward's a pain in the ass." Rosalie glared at him.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale. You will take that comment back immediately." Vicky scolded her.

"Sorry Lameward." Rosalie mumbled and I chuckled.

We ate our meal and progressed to the sitting room where Alice got out some karaoke CD's and sauntered over to me.

"Pick what you like best." Alice told me, letting me look through the choices.

I searched through the discs until I found a song that I liked. I had noticed a guitar sitting in the corner and told Alice not to put the CD in, and asked who the guitar belonged to.

"It's Jasper's." Rosalie said.

I reluctantly turned to Jasper and sighed. "Do you mind if I borrow your guitar for just a few minutes?"

He shrugged. "Go ahead. Just don't pluck too hard. I'm sure you aren't used to playing."

Was he serious?

I huffed and walked over to the guitar and started picking random chords and heard collective gasps from the group. I smirked, because none of them knew I could pick the hell out of a guitar.

I sat on the coffee table and closed my eyes and started strumming.

_**Twenty - five years and my life is still  
Trying to get up that great big hill of hope  
For a destination  
And I realized quickly when I knew I should  
That the world was made up of this brotherhood of man  
For whatever that means  
And so I cry sometimes  
When I'm lying in bed  
Just to get it all out  
What's in my head  
And I am feeling a little peculiar  
And so I wake in the morning  
And I step outside  
And I take a deep breath and I get real high  
And I scream at the top of my lungs  
What's going on?  
And I say, hey hey hey hey  
I said hey, what's going on?  
Ooh, ooh ooh  
And I try, oh my god do I try  
I try all the time, in this institution  
And I pray, oh my god do I pray  
I pray every single day  
For a revolution  
And so I cry sometimes  
When I'm lying in bed  
Just to get it all out  
What's in my head  
And I am feeling a little peculiar  
And so I wake in the morning  
And I step outside  
And I take a deep breath and I get real high  
And I scream at the top of my lungs  
What's going on?  
And I say, hey hey hey hey  
I said hey, what's going on?  
Twenty - five years and my life is still  
Trying to get up that great big hill of hope  
For a destination **_

I opened my eyes and looked around the room of shocked faces. "What can I say? I love 4 non blondes." I shrugged.

Rosalie hugged me and Alice squealed. Jim and Vicky clapped as did Edward. But, Jasper, well that was a different story all together. He just stared at me, mouth gaped open.

"Do you play any other instruments, Bella?" Jim asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I can also play banjo, piano, drums, and harmonica." I told them, as if it were nothing.

"Seriously? How did you come to play all of those instruments?" Edward asked, still in awe.

I blushed. "Well, when I was growing up, I was very close to my nanny and butler and the maid. Anyway, they all had musical abilities. My butler played piano and banjo. My nanny played harmonica and drums, believe it or not, and my maid played the guitar and the violin, only I haven't touched a violin in forever, so I don't even know if I could play that anymore."

Jasper still sat there, dazed. Was it so bad that I could play?

Before I knew it, Jasper stood up and told his parents that he and Edward needed to get back and suggested that we all do the same.

I thanked the Hale's for a wonderful dinner, and they invited me back anytime I wanted.

_**JPOV**_

"Dude." Edward said as we drove toward campus.

"I know, right?" Was all I could say.

"If you don't date her, I will. She is beyond amazing." He told me, a little too dreamily for my taste.

"No fucking way are you going to date her." I warned him. He gave me a knowing smirk. Dick.

As I lay in bed that night, I kept thinking about Bella. She consumed my every thought. That can't be good. Not at all.

My mind traipsed back to how stunning she looked tonight, the amazing kiss in the hallway that got me harder than hell, and the fact that she is damn near a musical prodigy. To say I was jealous of her ability was a bit of an understatement. Hell, I couldn't play half of the stuff she could. This girl was amazing, but I couldn't let her know she affected me.

I cannot fall for some girl after one day. That shit is hardly logical. I eventually fell asleep to dreams of Bella and I on stage together, looking into each other's eyes, in front of a packed house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Okay, so I thought I'd throw in some JPOV for you guys. Now you all know the reason why he's so hesitant to date anybody. Bella still has no clue. And what about that kiss? Will Jasper stay true to his word, and ignore her as much as possible? Or will he give in? Read and Review.**_


	3. Use Somebody

_**Thanks to those of you have started reviewing this story. It means a lot! Keep it up, and I may just update again... :)**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**JPOV:**_

The rest of the week passed much of the same. I'd be tortured by all that is Bella Swan, and I'd go home and dream about her. Sometimes it would just be of me and her hanging out. Other times left me in need of a cold shower. I'll put it that way.

This weekend my band has a gig at a local bar called McCarty's Place. It's really good for exposure and we've played there a few times.

"So, are you going to ask Bella to come see us play?" Edward asked me. He was on keyboards.

I ran my hands through my hair. "I doubt it, man. Tanya is probably going to be there and I really don't want to deal with drama."

Edward laughed at me. "What does it matter? You don't plan on doing anything with Bella anyway. Why not invite her so maybe she'll see how good we are. We fuckin' need her pipes, dude. And it doesn't hurt that she can pick up just about any instrument and play it to perfection."

I had to agree with him at that point. We could use her voice. It could just be what we need to put our band over the top.

"Fine. But, you invite her. I'm not doing it, and if Tanya shows up, you're running damage control." I told him.

He sighed. "I don't even know why you invite her to this shit anyway. All she is is a groupie. We've all fucked her at some point. And, I know she isn't your type, so what gives?"

I shook my head. "No, she isn't my type. And I only fuck her when I need to get off. After I play I'm always wound up, so I need to get off. She's willing, so why not? Better than using my hand."

Edward looked disgusted. "Or, you could just take Swan home and do her. That would seem like a win/win situation to me."

Not that I hadn't thought about fucking her. Hell, it's all I seem to think about when I'm not thinking about her amazing voice. But, she's really good friends with my sisters, and if I hurt her like that, then they would rip my dick off. I like it just where it is.

"Just shut the fuck up and invite her already." I told him, walking passed him to my next class.

_**BPOV:**_

A week had passed since that kiss in the hall way. At night I'd find myself dreaming of his lips on me, and not necessarily just my mouth. I was no virgin, but I wasn't a slut by any means.

Music and lunch were always awkward times. He wouldn't hardly look my way. Not unless he had to. I know I'm not THAT repulsive. Give me a break.

When I got to Bio with Edward, he had a shit eating grin on his face.

"How goes my favorite water foul?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "That was truly lame, Edward." I giggled.

He shrugged. "At least I got you to smile. Anyway, our band is playing this weekend at McCarty's Place. I'm sure Alice and Rosalie will be there. Tyler is in the band, too. So, I know Alice is going. Anyway, you should swing by with her. We're pretty good."

I pondered that for a moment. "I don't know, Edward. I don't want to make Jasper uncomfortable or anything."

He grinned wider. "I happen to know in confidence, that Jasper would love to see you there. But, you didn't hear it from me, got it?"

I couldn't help the grin that spread on my face. "Why are you helping me?"

He looked confused. "You're my friend, Bells. Why would I not help you?"

I groaned. "Because, you are like his best friend in the world. I know he's deliberately avoiding me, for what, I'm not sure. But, he obviously doesn't even want to be my friend. So, what gives?"

He leaned back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair. "Okay. Look, Jasper is a great guy, once you get to know him. Which, he's making it very difficult for you to do, because he's being a douche. I just know a good thing when I see it, and you two perfect for each other. Trust me. I know I sound like a total chick right now, but it's true, nonetheless. Just.... don't back down from him. Matter of fact, make him notice you, not that he doesn't. But, put effort into it. Make him aware that you're interested."

I bit my lip and nodded. "Okay. So, basically, make him aware of my presence. And, I should look good at all times, as in overly hot so that he has no choice but to drool over me?"

Edward chuckled "You got it. I'm telling you, he won't be able to keep his hands to himself." He winked at me and we went about class.

As the bell let out, he walked me to home ec as usual. "So, when is this gig?" It was already Friday, and I was hoping for more like Saturday.

"Tonight at 9:00 sharp. I've already texted Alice and told her you're going, I'm sure she'll take care of your clothes and what not." He told me.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek. He had a goofy grin on his face. "What was that for?" He asked.

I shrugged. "For giving a shit." He blushed and waved before he turned around to walk to his next class.

~*~*~*~*~

"Alice, I don't want to be bald." I told her as she forcefully ran a brush through my hair.

"Oh stop. I've got to get the tangles out." She told me.

I huffed and let her continue to torture me. Once she was done, it was already 7 PM.

"All done, now put this outfit on." She told me.

I groaned when I saw it. It left little to the imagination. It was a red strapless top, black skinny jeans, and red fuck me pumps, topped off with black bangle bracelets and and a long black looped necklace.

"Now you can look in the mirror." She squealed. I hadn't gotten to see myself yet and it was driving me insane.

I looked at the finished product and my jaw dropped. My hair was done in ringlets that fell down my back and shoulders and was pulled back about halfway, revealing my neck and face. My makeup was done to give me the smoky eye effect, which was quickly becoming my favorite look, and I had on that same clear lip gloss from before. I looked nothing short of amazing.

"If my idiot brother doesn't want you after the way you look tonight, then he's obviously gay." She laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

We hopped into my Vanquish and drove to the bar. Their band must've been a big deal, because the bar was packed. We got in after Alice talked to the bouncer to let him know that we were with the band and showed him her band pass.

"Look, there's our table." She said as she pulled me through the crowd to a table dead center in the front of the stage.

The band was setting up and people were randomly walking around drinking and having a good time. There was music playing over the speakers and I noticed Rosalie and Emmett walk in.

"Hey. Damn!" Emmett said as he gave a low whistle. That earned a smack in the back of the head.

I was looking up at the stage and Edward's gaze fell upon me. He smirked and waved. I watched him walk over to Jasper who had a determined look on his face and then he looked over his shoulder and back around. I thought all hope was lost, but then he did a double take and his eyes widened when he looked at me.

I had to admit he looked sexy as hell. He was wearing a Nirvana t-shirt and ripped jeans. His hair a delicious array of messiness.

I blushed and Alice noticed as she jabbed me in the side with her elbow. "Look who can't take his eyes off of you." She sang.

I fidgeted in my seat. My eyes wandering around the room, refusing to make eye contact with the God that stood on stage.

I took a drink of my Coke and felt a hand on my shoulder. "Glad you could make it." Jasper yelled over the loud music.

I blushed. "Really, now? I thought you couldn't stand me."

He laughed. "No, I can't. But, I've gotten to hear your talent, so it's only fair that you get to check out mine, right?"

I nodded in agreement. I was honestly very excited to see how good they were.

He took his hand off of my shoulder and bent down by my ear. "By the way, you're the fucking hottest chick in this room, and if I had the mind to lower my standards, I'd fuck you ten ways to Tuesday."

I gulped audibly and turned around to him. He winked and smirked and walked away.

Alice must've noticed my flushed demeanor and butted in. "What did he say to you?"

I lied a little bit. "He said he would have to lower his standards to sleep with me."

She looked pissed! "Fuck him! Bella, you have so many guys checking you out tonight that it isn't funny."

I laughed at her antics. She was already trying to make me feel better.

The music from the DJ booth cut off, and the band took the stage and I felt a rush of adrenaline course through me. Seeing Jasper in his element was a complete turn on.

"Thank you folks for coming out and seeing us tonight. I hope that you all enjoy the show. The first song we're going to do is originally by Kings of Leon, and I am dedicating this song to someone. That person will know who it is." Jasper said and looked at me for a second.

Alice caught it. "Oh my god! He's singing a song for you!" She squealed. I found myself inwardly doing a fist pump. Victory will be mine. That fucking asshole.

The lights in the bar dimmed out and the lights on the stage shown an array of multiple colors. Then, the music started to play and my heart stopped.

_**i've been roaming around  
i was looking down at all i see**_

_**(Jasper looks into my eyes)**_

_**  
painted faces fill the places i can't reach**_

_**you know that i could use somebody  
you know that i could use somebody  
someone like you**_

_**and all you know  
and how you speak  
countless lovers undercover of the street**_

_**you know that i could use somebody  
you know that i could use somebody  
someone like you**_

_**(His gaze never strays from me, and mine from his)**_

_**off in the night,  
while you live it up, i'm off to sleep,  
waging war  
to shape the poet  
and the beat**_

_**i hope it's going to make you notice  
i hope it's going to make you notice  
someone like me  
someone like me  
someone like me**_

_**somebody**_

_**im ready now, im ready now, im ready now  
im ready now, im ready now, im ready now  
im ready now**_

_**(When the guitar came on, Jasper was really in his element, finally taking his gaze from me. He was concentrating, and it was sexy.)**_

_**someone like you  
somebody  
someone like you  
somebody  
someone like you  
somebody**_

_**i've been roaming around  
i was looking down at all i see**_

He finished off by staring at me again. I felt my heart flutter, and Alice and Rosalie both grabbed hold of my hands, knowing that he was singing this about me. I felt my eyes well up, but wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing them. He was playing some fucked up game with my head, and I can't deal with that.

The crowd erupted in applause and I found myself joining them. Yeah, he's a dick, but his voice is like sex and it had me turned on. Especially the fact that he sang it for me, and to me. Even if I was reading too much into it.

_**JPOV:**_

When Edward pointed Bella out, I couldn't help but stare at her. She was fucking bad ass. I felt my dick twitch just from the sight of her. Damn you Alice! I know that pixie did this shit. She knew what she was doing when she fixed her up to look like sex on legs.

Once I was done with sound check, I waltzed over to the table where the gang was sitting, and found Bella. She wasn't paying the least bit of attention to me, and I put my hand on her shoulder. Jesus she smelled good. She turned around and we exchanged some words, but I told her I'd have to lower my standards to sleep with her. Which was a total lie, because I was ready to fuckin' take her back stage and make her scream my name. But, I couldn't do that.

She looked utterly pissed and a little... hurt? No. She doesn't want me like that, does she?

I got the brilliant idea in my head to sing to Bella. Yeah, I'm a dirty bastard for treating her like ass, but I'd been wanting to sing this song for awhile, because, Kings of Leon fucking own. Plus, it was kind of true. I couldn't have her, and I really could use her. I need her. But, I won't let myself that privilege. No matter what. She'd just end up fucking me over in the end.

The entire song, I looked into her eyes, and she looked into mine. It was like nobody else was in the room except for us. When I was finished, she looked like she turned on like there was no tomorrow, and I had to refrain from jumping off of the stage and fucking her senseless right then and there. Hell, it took everything I had not to get hard at THAT thought.

The crowd erupted into applause, and I was sufficiently pleased with the result. Even my Bella was clapping. What the fuck? I didn't NOT just refer to her as MY Bella. Someone needs to punch me in the face. Like, hard. Knock some sense into me.

We played on for almost another hour and the crowd loved it. We sold some merchandise and signed some stuff, which always gets me hyped. As we were up on stage, wrapping up the equipment, Tanya sauntered over and wrapped her arms around my waist. I turned around and smirked at her. She definitely doesn't even almost qualify as being my type, but she is just a piece of ass. So, I let it slide.

I found myself standing there with her wrapping her arms around my neck and her lips on mine. Out of instinct, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me, my tongue fighting for entrance. We had probably been kissing for a couple of minutes when I heard a glass break and "Bella, come back. God damn it Jasper you fucking asshole." That was Rosalie. Shit. I forgot about Bella. How much of an asshole can I be? Surely to God she knows that we're never going to be anything, right? Although, I'll admit, it was a dick head move on my part to fucking sing to her and then practically fuck Tanya on the stage in front of her.

I pushed Tanya off of me and she tried to latch back on. "Stop." I told her, while her lips were trying to attack my mouth.

"Seriously, Tanya quit it." I said a little more forcefully.

She leaned back and pouted. "Jazzy, come on. You know I'll do that thing with my tongue that you like so much." She purred, tracing my forearm with her finger.

At the time, it should've been seductive, but my mind was on Bella. It was a fucked up situation. I liked the girl, and I have been fucking with her head all night, only to tear her down in the end. Not my intention. At all. So, I did what any decent guy would do. I went to find Bella.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**So, I had a request to make Jasper more of a dick. I think that was a pretty dick move, but he can't stay that way forever. Eventually, we have to get some J/B love going on, right? They can't keep dancing around the sexual tension forever! So, how do you think the next chapter is going to go? Do you think he'll find Bella and she'll forgive him? Or do you think she'll punch him in the face?**_

_**Oh, and for those of you who haven't heard the song, go on youtube and check out "Use Somebody" by Kings of Leon. If you live under a rock and haven't heard it, it is amazing. You will definitely feel the emotion of that song in Jasper. Until next time! Read and Review!**_


	4. Bar Fights and Trickery

_**HAHAHA Thank you all for your awesome reviews so far! Most of you think Bella is a pansy ass, but I had already planned on making a remedy to that. Very perceptive, and all hell is going to break loose on this chapter. Things are definitely going to change... And, one person had it right... you'll know who you are!!! Enjoy lovies!**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**BPOV:**_

That mother fucker. How much more of a douche can he be? I mean, he drops subtle hints that he's into me, and then he was practically fucking me with his eyes, and turns around and is making out with that blond piece of trash in front of me.

I ran out of the bar only to be stopped by this tall dark complected guy with the whitest set of teeth I'd ever seen.

"Are you okay?" His husky voice asked me.

I dried my eyes and nodded my head. "Yeah. Thanks."

"I'm Jake, by the way, we go to school together at Meyer Prep." He told me.

"Bella Swan. Yeah, I've seen you in the halls before." I admitted.

He blushed a little and shuffled his feet. He opened his mouth to say something, and that blond whore walked out of the bar looking all kinds of pissed.

"You. You're the cock blocker. Edward told me why Jasper fucking pushed me away, he told me it was because of you." She spat.

I took my earrings off and handed them to Jake, my new friend, and he smirked. I wasted no time, as I stormed over toward her. By this time, there was a tiny crowd formed around us, compiled of my two best friends, Edward, Jacob, Emmett, and Jasper.

She had her arms crossed over her chest and without another thought, I punched a bitch in the face. I heard a satisfying crack, as I apparently broke her nose. She fell to the ground and I heard whistles and claps from all around me, but I was seeing red, and the bitch's face was covered with it. I kicked her once for good measure and turned my sights to Jasper.

I sauntered over to him, seductively, and having enough of his shit, smiled sweetly at him before punching him in the eye.

"Fucking stay away from me asshole." I spat at him and turned around to where Jacob was grabbed his arm. I led him to my Vanquish and we sped away.

_**JPOV:**_

I ran out of the bar and heard Tanya yelling at someone, whom I could only assume was Bella. A crowd of people had formed in the parking lot, and I saw Bella hand Jake her earrings and storm over to Tanya, who was looking smug. Out of nowhere, Bella pulls some Muhammed Ali shit on her face, breaking her nose and then kicking her once while she was down. I had to say I was impressed. Then, she had this evil smirk on her face as she walked over to me, slowly, as if she were stalking her prey. Then she punched me in the fucking eye! That bitch! She told me not to fucking come near her again, which I was only too happy to comply with.

Then, she did the one thing that might have hurt me, for some reason that I can't explain. She left with Jacob Black. Fuck me!

"I hope you're happy you dick!" Alice smacked me in the same spot that Bella hit me. I'm definitely going to look like shit tomorrow.

Rosalie came over and gave me a hug, which I thought was weird, and whispered in my ear, her voice laced with pure venom. "Sleep with one eye open brother. This shit isn't over." And with that, she followed Alice into the bar.

"Damn! Those girls need to start a fuckin' fight club!" Emmett bellowed. I turned to see him and Edward holding their sides laughing.

"Fuck both of you. Think this shit is funny? Look at my fucking face you douches!" I yelled.

This only caused them to laugh even harder. Edward gasped. "You shouldn't have treated Bella like shit all this time. I wouldn't fuck with her, again. She might pull out some Jet Li shit."

Great. My two supposed best friends were getting their rocks off by my pain. Assholes.

~*~*~*~*~

_**BPOV:**_

"Is this your car?" Jake asked, astonished.

I sighed. "Yep. And before you ask, I didn't steal it, I didn't sell drugs or smuggle illegal weapons or immigrants to get it."

His eyes widened. "Calm down killer! I was just admiring the car. So, you wanna' talk about what happened back there?"

I shrugged. "Jasper has been eye fucking me for the past week or so, and giving me mixed signals. Not that I fucking like him that much, but he makes it pretty damn plain that he doesn't want anything to do with any girls, which in my book makes him a flamer, and then I see him making out with that trash on stage. Not that I should be offended, but he could at least pick something better than that."

Jake chuckled beside me. "So, make him jealous. I think the guy has a thing for you. Look, there's a pajama party going on in my building tomorrow night. Girls wear girly pajamas, and guys are supposed to wear like boxers and no shirts, although, some probably should. And, Jasper will be there. He's in my building, as well."

I pondered this for a moment. This shit could work to my advantage. "Why are you so eager to help me, Jake?"

He shrugged. "Well, you seem like a nice enough chick. I'll admit, my first intentions of you were to fuck you and that would be it, but you're hurting right now. I might be a perv, but I'm not a total asshole. I would never take advantage of a girl like that. As for getting at Jasper, it's a hobby of mine." He looked at me with his toothy grin.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, count me in." And then we hatched our plan.

That night in our dorm, Alice had moved in right after I asked her to, I explained everything to Alice, in which she squealed and instantly called Rose. Rose was too pumped about what was going to happen, especially since it's the element of surprise. We continued to hatch the second phase of my plan, the look.

~*~*~*~*~

_**JPOV:**_

I went to bed feeling like ass. I will admit, I felt like a total douche for the way I treated Bella. Not just last night, but the rest of the time. I pretty much undress her with my eyes and then I give her the cold shoulder.

So, when I woke up, not only did my heat ache a little, but my eye was fuckin' in pain. I rolled over to see Cullen taking pictures of me in my broken state, and I wanted to shove that camera up his ass.

"You're going to look beautiful for the PJ party tonight, bitch." He laughed. Fuck! The pajama party. The good thing, is that Bella wouldn't be there. She has no idea it's happening.

Then I thought about who Bella left with last night. Black. That asshole. All he wants to do is fuck her and be done with it. She doesn't deserve that shit.

_**BPOV:**_

The day went by quickly. Rose and Alice went with me to Victoria's Secret, and we picked out one of the sexiest get-ups that I'd ever seen. Hell, the sight of it off of me was enough to make a man drool. No doubt about it. Add in some sex hair and makeup with fuck me heels, I'm sure to be golden. Jasper will be wishing he was never born.

So, here I stand, ready as ever. I had on a black corset with white ribbons lacing it up, and white those cute frilly boy shorts in white with black fishnet stockings and garters. I had on black and white checked fuck me heels and my hair was in big curls, pinned up off of my shoulders. Rosalie figured I should go with red lipstick, so she did my eyes a light grey and my lips a scarlet red. To say I was drop dead fuckable would be an understatement. Guys were gonna' cream themselves just at the sight of me.

Alice and Rose were both in nighties, as they had boyfriends, and didn't want them getting into fights on their behalf. Alice had on a pink lacy one that almost left little to the imagination, and Rose had on a pair of red lacy boy shorts and a matching camisole top. Yeah, guys weren't gonna' check them out or anything. Riiiiight.

We made our way to the boys' building, and there were different variation of sluts. Some had on just bras and panties and some had on stuff SIMILAR to what I was wearing, but not as hot. I could honestly say, I was the hottest one in the building, and that played to my advantage.

"B-ella!" Emmett cat called and whistled. For once, Rosalie didn't smack the shit out of him. She encouraged it. It was part of my plan, and even Edward was in on it, as was Tyler. The only one left in the dark was Jasper.

Edward came out of some room, which I assumed was his and Jasper's, and looked me up and down hungrily. Does he NOT remember Angela Webber? "God Damn, Bella. Jasper is gonna' flip his shit when he sees you. Unless you wanna' hole up in my room and we'll lock his ass out?" He wiggled his eyebrows causing me to laugh.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm on a mission tonight boys." I told them as I adjusted my boobs, and walking away to find something to drink.

The good thing about Meyer Prep, apparently the RA's here are total potheads and alcoholics. They give a shit less about what goes on in the dorms, and never report parties or anything of the like. I found the keg and there stood Jasper, pumping beer into the cup, looking like the opening scene of Rocky.

"I need a beer." I told him, and then he finally turned around and saw me, dropping his cup full of beer at the same time. His mouth gaped open and his eyes roamed my body like he was going to eat me at any second.

Hell, I couldn't say he looked too bad, either. He WAS muscular. Holy shit. He was in between Emmett and Edward. Not too much, not too little. He was just sexy. But, I have a mission. Oh how I hope I do not bomb.

"B-Bella. You look...." He trailed off. I smirked and handed him my cup. He took it with a shaky hand, and I was basking in my victory.

He filled the cup and handed it back to me. I smirked and licked the drop of beer that had leaked over on the side of the cup, keeping my eyes on him the entire time. He gulped and raised an eyebrow. Eat that shit mother fucker.

After I left him panting and possibly hard, I made my way to mingle with the people and to find Jake for part two of my plan.

_**JPOV:**_

Holy. Fuck. Swan looks like sex on legs, very long fucking legs, and the way she licked the beer on that cup made my dick hard. Where the hell are my re-enforcements when I need them? Way to leave me hanging jerk offs.

I watched her sway her luscious hips away from me, probably knowing what the fuck she was doing to me, and disappear into the crowd.

"Have you seen Bella anywhere? I can't find her." Alice shouted, breaking me out of my concentration.

I glared at her. "I know you helped her get all sexified, you asshole."

She laughed. "What's it to you? Why don't you go find Tanya and fuck her nasty ass, as per usual."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, a habit I picked up from Edward. "Why is she even here?"

My sister beamed. "Jake invited her."

That was all it took for my anger to rise. That asshole. He was probably going to try and fuck her. Not if I can help it.

I pushed my way through the crowd of people trying to find Bella. It shouldn't be hard, she was hands down the hottest one here. There were people in the hall ways and in different rooms, and I was starting to get frantic when I saw HIM. My eyes narrowed in on that bastard, who had his hands all over Bella, whispering in her ear and shit. She threw her head back and laughed and even though I was pissed, it was still sexy. He was tracing her shoulder with his finger and the next thing I know, I was pulling her away from him and down the hall way.

"What the fuck Jasper?" She spat as I kept pulling her to safety.

I ignored her and dragged her into my room and locked the door. "Bella..." I trailed off. What the fuck was my excuse? Was I jealous? Hell yes I was jealous. That should be me puttin' the moves on her sweet ass.

"Well?" She asked, hands on her perfect hips. I did the only thing that my dick told me to do, since it was ruling the better part of my blood supply.

I crossed the room, where she stood in the middle, and picked her up, her legs straddling me, and crushed my lips to hers.

She moaned into my mouth and that shit made me hard. She started grinding her hips against my erection, not helping me at all, and I pulled my lips away and kissed a trail down to her chest. I made my way over to the bed, sitting down at the edge while she still straddled me.

The beer on her lips and the taste of her lips gloss was delicious. She continued to grind against my hardness and I found myself moaning with her. I reached my hand in between us and moved her panties over the side, not wasting time. This shit was happening tonight. My dick wasn't wasting any time. I entered two fingers into her and moaned at how tight she was.

She threw her head back and rode my fingers. I kissed and licked at her neck as I pumped in and out of her, her fingers clawing at my back. I kept up my ministrations, going faster as her breathing grew more shallow and her moans more frequent. I twisted my fingers toward her g-spot, and rubbed her clit with my thumb. She came undone. I felt a pang of satisfaction course through me. When I was done, I was expecting her to at least return the favor. She pushed me back on the bed, and my head was rejoicing. She leaned up and kissed me on the lips sweetly.

"You do good work, kid." She said, and fixed her fucking panties and walked out the door... WHISLTING. WHAT THE FUCK!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**AHAHAHAHA... Take that a-hole! Like how Bella got hers? I loved every minute of the pay back on this. And, someone was questioning that she's not breaking rules not living up to them, and it isn't about that. Jasper will be the one to break the rules. You'll see why in the future, I assure you.**_

_**Now, Review me, baby!**_


	5. Bittersweet Symphony

_**HAHA thanks to all of you for your awesome reviews so far! So glad you liked Bella's retaliation! So, I'm going to give the Jazz man a little relief from his blue balls in this chapter. But, that doesn't necessarily mean that he and Bella are going to be an item.**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**BPOV:**_

Okay, so what I did to Jasper was a bitch move. But, the fucker totally deserved that shit. But, OH MY GOD was he amazing. If he can do that just with his hands, I can only imagine what he can do with the rest of his body.

So, now I've decided to hatch a scheme that would allow me to seduce Mr. Hale and walk away unscathed. I cannot allow him to have any kind of control of me. The look on his face was priceless when I stood up and adjusted my panties. His face was blank as he was totally dumbfounded, and his mouth was gaped. I left him there, surprise, probably pissed, and with a raging hard on.

_**JPOV:**_

What a cock tease. She planned this shit. I fucking know she did. So, now I sit here on my bed with a raging hard on, needing some relief, and the only person that's going to give it to me is Swan. I'm gonna' get in that shit. The stunt she pulled tonight, she's getting a pay back. I don't fucking want her now, not in a relationship kind of way, she fucked that up with her skewed way of thinking. And to think that I actually thought about giving her a chance. That's why I don't let my guard down. That's why I won't break my biggest rule. Falling in love.

I jumped in my shower, because my dick wasn't going down without a fight, and let the hot water run down my back. Images of Bella writhing and moaning with my fingers working her off sent my body into convulsions and I was relieved, for now. Now, I had to devise a plan to get the bitch back. I wasn't going to love her, but I was sure as shit going to fuck her.

~*~*~*~*~

"So, let me get this straight, Swan used you?" Emmett asked, a little taken back.

I sighed. "Yep, seems that way. She was fuckin' sneaky about it too, did you know this was all part of her plan or what?" I asked him.

"Naw man. I knew she wanted to get at you by dressing up all hot and shit, but she didn't mention anything about you getting her off and her heading for the hills."

I rubbed my face with my hands. "This is a fucked up situation. Sickly enough, I find myself turned on that she did that shit. I've never had that shit happen before, but if I have my way, I'll be fucking her by the end of the day." I told him, grinning smugly.

He laughed. "First of all, that shit is kinda' hot. I don't blame you for being turned on, but how are you going to bed Swan? Obviously she's not a prude, but you've made a shitty ass impression on her. You blow her off, and then you finger fuck her, and so that's kind of your fault she used you. Now, what is your big plan?"

I smiled. "Well, the karaoke bar is open tonight. I'm going to sing to her. We have late classes tomorrow because of the inservice for the teachers. I'll fuckin' make her swoon and shit. The whole time, I'm going to make it a point to sit beside her, and do little shit to turn her on. You know, talk shit all that. By the end of the night, she'll be begging me to fuck the shit out of her, and I will happily oblige."

Emmett looked thoughtful for a second. "Tell you what, because I hate to see a man's balls turn blue, I will help you out. But, here's the thing, I like the Swanster. She's a down ass chick. Don't fucking do anything stupid or reckless and don't hurt her. Get what you need, but don't be a fucking prick about it, either. I will not hesitate to kick your ass."

We looked up from our breakfast to see Bella saunter by with a smug look on her face. She winked at me as she walked by, and I couldn't stop staring at her fucking ass as her hips swayed away. My shit was growing hard just by the thought of what I'll be doing to her later. Just then, Edward sat down next to me.

"So, Swan owns." He laughed. I punched him in the arm. "What the hell, man? All I'm saying is, she played you like a finely tuned fiddle, and I'm almost having second thoughts about Angela Webber. Bella needs a good lay. Maybe I'll be the one to give it to her."

I tried not to be jealous. I really did. I know he was trying to get at me to bring some feelings out about her. At the moment, I was starting to see red.

"You know, she's not taken, so why the hell not? Bella is a free woman. The thing is, I plan on fucking her senseless tonight. So, when I'm done with her, then you can have your turn. Not before that." I said, seething.

Edward and Emmett both had confused looks on their faces. I can't say I blame them. Even I don't know what the fuck I'm talking about when I tell Edward, the all time ladies man, to take a shot at my Bella once I fuck her.

"S-sure." Edward stuttered. "I mean, if I had her first I would just ruin it for you, because she would have already had a real man." He smiled smugly.

I laughed. "Right. Fine. I'm serious though, you can take your shot once I get to her. Not before. I mean it."

He nodded his head, but looked really uneasy about this conversation.

After we ate, I called Alice to tell her about the karaoke bar and to bring Bella. I told her I needed to apologize to her for being such a douche, which I planned to do, but that was solely for the benefit in getting in her panties. She agreed that it was a good idea and that they'd be there at 7 PM.

We all got ready and we sat at a long bar table facing the stage. From left to right it sat Tyler, Alice, Bella, Me, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie. Bella looked fucking hot. She had on a red, white, and black school girl skirt, a black wife beater and red Converse. Her eye makeup was all smoky and sexy and her lips were all pouty. I secretly wondered if she were wearing panties under her skirt. We all grabbed books and started looking through them.

Emmett and Rose got up and sang "Picture" by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow. I kind of hate that song, but they didn't suck too bad.

Edward got up and sang "Benny and the Jets" by Elton John, and the whole bar was singing along with him. I have to say I was having an awesome time. From time to time I'd glance over at Bella who would giggle and sing along with the songs. When she smiled it was radiant.

I leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I just wanted to apologize for the way I've treated you lately. It's hardly fair. I totally deserve what I got last night."

She bit her lip. "I accept your apology." She smiled slightly at me. Okay, this was going good so far.

"I also want to say, that you look like pure sin right now, and it's taking everything in me not to take you on top of this bar top." I said, a little closer to her ear. I felt her shiver from my breath on her neck.

"What makes you think I'd want you to take me?" She asked.

I smirked. "Let me see." I reached my hand under the table and ran it up Bella's thigh. I pulled it over toward me and hitched it over my lap. I kept my eyes trained on her face the whole time. Her cheeks were heated and she was biting her lip. Her breathing was coming in shorter gasps and it was hot. I inched my fingers up to the mother land and rubbed one firm time over her. She moaned and closed her eyes and I felt how wet she was through her panties.

I retreated my hand, unwillingly, and leaned back into her ear. "It seems that your body contradicts your words, Miss Swan."

She looked at me, eyes glazed over, and smirked. "You think you're slick, don't you? But, here's the thing, don't start something you can't finish, Hale. If you're going to play with my pussy, do it right next time. Don't fucking tease me, get me off. Got it?"

My dick hardened considerably and I gulped and nodded. Then the DJ announced Bella to go up and sing a song. I inwardly smiled, because it had been too long by my own standards, that I had heard her sweet voice.

She waved at the table who were now cat calling her and I put my fingers to my lips and let out a loud whistle. She blushed. "Thanks, guys."

The music started up, and I grinned. The girl likes Janis Joplin. Unbelievable.

**Cry baby. Cry baby. Cry baby.**

**Honey, welcome back home.**

**I know she told you,**

**Honey I know she told you that she loved you.**

**Much more than I did, **

**But all I know is that she left you.**

**And you swear you just don't know why,**

**But you know, honey,**

**I'll always, I'll always be around if you ever want me.**

**Come on and cry, cry baby. Cry baby. Cry baby.**

**Oh honey, welcome back home.....**

She continued to sing the song, and the rawness and hardness of her voice was turning me on even more. It was sexy and sweet and angry and everything that true talent should be.

I smirked when it was my turn, because I picked out a song that would convey that I'm truly sorry and make her think I had feelings for her, Yep, it's a douche-tastic move, but whatever gets me in her jeans.

The DJ made my arrival known, and I picked up the mic.

"This is for someone whom I'd treated fairly badly, and I hope this song shows just how I feel." I partially lied.

_**Treat me like a fool,**_

_**Treat me mean and cruel, but love me.**_

_**Break my faithful heart,**_

_**Tear it all apart, but love me.**_

_**If you you ever go, **_

_**Darlin' I'll be oh, so lonely.**_

_**I'll be sad and blue, cryin' over you,**_

_**Dear only.**_

_**I will beg and steal.**_

_**Just to feel.**_

_**Your heart, beating close to mine.**_

_**Well, if you ever go, **_

_**Darlin' I'll be oh, so lonely.**_

_**I'll be sad and blue, cryin' over you,**_

_**Dear only.**_

_**I will beg and steal.**_

_**Just to feel.**_

_**Your heart, beating close to mine.**_

_**Well, if you ever go,**_

_**Darlin' I'll be oh, so lonely.**_

_**Beggin' on my knees, **_

_**All I ask is please, please love me.**_

_**Oh, yeah.**_

The audience went crazy for my rendition of "Love Me" by Elvis Presley and I blushed and grinned a little at their praise.

When I sat down, Bella turned quickly toward me and smiled.

"That was so great. Elvis is possibly my all time favorite musician, you know." She grinned.

I smiled back. "Really? Favorite song?"

She bit her lip. "You just sang it."

I felt my throat close a little bit. Honestly? What are the odds?

"Well, if that isn't fate, who the hell knows what is?" She said sarcastically.

I chuckled. "Well, how do you feel about the righteous brothers?"

She laughed. "Why?" She gave me a suspicious look.

I simply shrugged my shoulders as the DJ asked Emmet, Edward, Tyler, and myself to come to the stage.

There were a lot of girls there and they were all squealing with joy or some shit.

So, Edward and I decided to do our whole Top Gun routine and make it even better.

I grabbed the mic and smiled at Edward. I pretended to look through the crowd for someone, and fixed my gaze on Bella. "She's lost that lovin' feelin'." I said, still staring at her face. The whole room started whistling and hollering.

Edward took his cue. "She's lo.... no she hasn't."

"Yes she has." I turned to look at him."

He shook his head at me. "She's not lost that lo..."

I cut him off. "Goose, she's lost it man." I walked off of the stage and the guys followed me."

"Come on!" He yelled after me. "Aw shit. I hate it when she does that." He followed us off the stage.

The music started and the whole room was buzzing with anticipation.

I stood directly in front of Bella and the guys stood behind me, smirking.

**(Jasper)**

**You never close your eyes,**

**Anymore when I kiss your lips.**

**(Edward)**

**And there's no tenderness**

**Like before in your fingertips.**

**(Tyler)**

**You're trying hard not to show it.**

**(Emmett)**

**But baby, baby I know it...**

**(All guys)**

**You've lost that lovin' feelin'**

**Oh that lovin' feelin'**

**You've lost that lovin' feelin' **

**Now it's gone, gone, gone, gone.**

**Whoa whoa whoa.**

**(Jasper)**

**Now there's not welcome look**

**In your eyes when I reach for you.**

**(Edward)**

**And now you're starting to**

**Criticize little things I do.**

**(Tyler)**

**It makes me just feel like crying. (baby)**

**(Emmett)**

**Cause baby, something beautiful's dying.**

**(All guys)**

**You've lost that lovin' feelin'**

**Whoa that lovin' feelin'**

**You've lost that lovin' feelin' **

**Now it's gone, gone, gone**

**Whoa, Whoa, Whoa.**

**(Jasper gets on his knees looking up at Bella)**

**Baby, Baby, I'll get down on my knees for you.**

**(Edward)**

**If you would only love me**

**Like you used to do, yeah.**

**(Tyler and Emmett)**

**We had a love, a love, a love you don't find everyday.**

**So don't, don't, don't, don't let it slip away.**

**(Jasper and Edward back and forth)**

**Baby (baby) Baby (baby)**

**I beg of you please (please)**

**Please (please)**

**I need your love (I need your love)**

**I need your love (I need your love)**

**So bring it on back (So bring it on back)**

**Bring it on back (bring it on back)**

**(All guys)**

**Bring back, that lovin' feelin'**

**Whoa that lovin' feelin'**

**Bring back that lovin' feelin' **

**'Cause it's gone, gone, gone.**

**And I can't I can't go on,**

**Whoa, Whoa, Whoa.**

**(By now the entire bar is singing with them)**

**Bring back that lovin' feelin'**

**Whoa, that lovin' feelin'**

**Bring back that lovin' feelin'**

**Cause it's gone, gone, gone.**

**Whoa, Whoa, Whoa.**

The entire bar erupted into applause, and I saw the look on Bella's face. She grabbed the microphone and did possibly the cutest thing. She threw her own Top Gun line into the mix.

"Hey Goose you big stud!" She yelled into the microphone.

I leaned into it and grinned. "That's me honey."

She grinned. "Take me to bed or lose me forever!"

I laughed and picked her up. "Show me me the way home, honey!" Then she grabbed my face and kissed me fiercely. The bar was cat calling as we made out in front of them. I was totally fucking in there.

She grabbed my hand and led me outside. We walked the block back to my dorm and she was all over me in an instant. I never knew Swan had it in her, but she was full of surprises these days.

We started stripping each other, and before we knew it, we were both naked and pawing at each other. I had never wanted someone so badly in my entire life, and this was the moment we'd all been waiting for.

I thought about just plunging into her with the dick, but for some reason, I couldn't bring myself just to fuck her. I suddenly found myself wanting to worship her as I looked at her perfect body.

I kissed trails from her lips to her breasts, stopping at each one to give them equal attention as she arched into me, which was hot. Then I kissed my way down her stomach and to the place that I desired most. I took a moment to reflect upon the beauty that was Bella Swan's womanhood, and my mouth watered. I had never been that big a fan of going down on a girl, because it seems too personal. I'd only ever done that with one other girl besides Bella, and we all know how that shit went down. But, I couldn't bring myself not to do it. She was laying here, spread and wet and ready for me to take it. So I did.

It was fucking addicting. She tasted like nothing I'd ever had before and I found myself getting drunk off of her juices. I lapped and sucked and licked and nibbled and kissed as I entered my fingers into her. Her moans and whimpers fueled my ministrations even further, egging me to bring her to a release. I could not bring myself to be selfish. I wanted her to have this. I don't know why, but I fucking NEEDED to do this to her.

I curled my fingers to her spot and pumped my fingers like crazy as I sucked on her bundle of nerves, causing her to quake and quiver and her hands immediately went to my hair, pushing my face into her center, but I didn't care, I'd fuckin' stay there all damn day if she'd let me. I felt her walls clench around my fingers and she was pulsating as she screamed my name loud enough that most of the hall in the dorm probably heard it, but that thought only made me smile inwardly, because they know I'm doing good work in here.

I kissed my way back up to her mouth and went to grab my sheet to wipe my chin off, but instead she did one of the single hottest things ever, and just pulled me to her and licked and kissed my face where there were still traces of her hotness. I found myself moaning just at the thought.

I pushed her legs aside and grabbed a condom out of my night stand and quickly tore the packet open with my teeth before rolling it down my length. When Bella looked down she gasped and swallowed.

"What?" I asked her, honestly confused.

"You're big." She whispered.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Uh, well there isn't much I can do about that. Unless you want to stop." I told her as I ground my erection against her slick folds.

She bit her lip as her eyes fluttered shut and moaned. "No, don't stop."

I kissed her again as I entered her slowly, as not to cause her any pain. She was so damned tight, and I'm positive that I won't last long at this point.

She bucked her hips upward urging me to continue.

I moved in and out of her slowly at first, but then she grabbed my shoulders and dug her nails in, causing me to increase my speed. She was moaning and whimpering at each thrust, and then I remembered that those were the sounds she was making last night, when my fingers were buried knuckled deep up in her vag.

All of these cozy feelings I was having toward her melted away as I started plunging deeper inside of her, faster and harder. She was taking it like a champ. I leaned back and put her feet up on my shoulders and continued to fuck her senseless. Her walls clamped down around me and I still kept going. I was seeing red. I didn't give her time to recoop, because I was on a mission now. I wanted her to know that she didn't own me. She couldn't play me like that and get away with it. I was going to torture her. I was going to make her cum so much that she hurt.

Before she could come off of her orgasm high, I reached my hand down and quickly started rubbing her and she was soon screaming again with another orgasm. I didn't stop. I kept up my pace, quick fast and hard. My strokes were steady and even and the headboard was beating off of the wall. Her head was thrown back and she was clutching the sheets for dear life. It felt good. The way she felt around my dick, the moans and screams coming from her slightly parted lips, all of it because of me. She was now sweating and cumming for the forth time before I decided I should ease up on her. I flipped her over to where she was now on her stomach and grabbed a hand full of her hair as I plunged into her.

I pulled her to the edge of the bed as I stood on the floor and then pulled her up to where her head met my shoulder. I thrust in and out of her, my one hand above her breast and the other playing with her pussy. She was panting and groaning and moaning and I quickened my pace.

"Oh, God. Jasper. Please." She begged. I pinched her clit and exploded inside of her as she came at the same time.

"Don't fuck with me again, Bella." I growled in her ear and she tensed up. As I dropped her to the bed.

I quickly discarded my condom and threw my boxers back on. I looked up and Bella was huddled up with my sheet around her, her knees to her forehead and shaking.

Now I just felt like a total dick. I mean, it went all smooth up until I thought about what she did last night. Then I went all fucking terminator and shit on her and fucked her ten ways to Tuesday. She didn't even know what was going through my head. The sick twisted shit that was going through my head.

"Bella." I sighed. "Look at me." I pleaded.

She raised her head, and her eyes and nose were flushed red. She'd been crying. I'd hurt her.

I took the sheet away from her to scan for any damage. She tried to flinch away, but I stopped her.

"I'm just checking to see if I hurt you, Bella. That's all." Then I saw it.

She had bruises all over her body. Not big ones, but a few. On her legs were my finger outlines, as well as her arms. Her ribs were bruised a bit as well. And on her chest, where I had my hand at last point, were my finger nail marks. I had dug my fingernails into her skin and she was bleeding from it.

I'm a fucking monster and I hurt Bella.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what got into me. Please, say something." I pleaded, looking into her eyes.

She looked away and sniffled. "I don't even know what to say, Jasper. I know you were fucking me to get back at me for what I did last night, but you were so gentle and almost caring at first. You worshiped me. You made me feel safe. Then you got all animalistic and rough. The look in your eyes changed so much. You didn't care that you weren't being easy with me. And these bruises and cuts, nothing compared to down below."

She pointed to her vag. What did I do there? Surely to God I didn't do anything wrong there.

She started sobbing. "You were so easy at first. It hurt so bad. God it was killing me and you just rammed it into me relentlessly. I can't help how my body responds. I mean, there were parts where it felt amazing, but most of the time, it just hurt and ripped and stretched and burned. Sex isn't supposed to be a punishment, Jasper. It's not. It's supposed to make you feel good. But, now I'm battered."

Holy fuck. "Bella? You don't think I raped you, did you?" I asked, worried about what she was getting at.

She shook her head. "No. I was consenting, if you remember. But, you were too rough with me. What changed?"

I took a deep breath to collect myself to explain as she got up to search for her clothes. Then it happened. A couple of drops of blood trickled down her leg and she turned very white. Then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she almost hit the floor, but I caught her. She had passed out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**DUN DUN DUN!!!!! Okay, first of all, the songs I featured in this chapter are: Cry Baby by Janis Joplin, Love Me by Elvis Presley, and You've Lost That Loving Feeling by The Righteous Brothers. All great songs, and you should check them out if you have the time. Although, the Elvis song will be difficult to get a hold of.**_

_**And who wouldn't want a bunch of hot guys to serenade them at the bar in front of everyone? I've had that happen to me before, and I totally swooned over that for awhile! HAHA. What do you think about Jasper's bittersweet revenge? How do you think it will all turn out? Talk to me!**_


	6. Starting Over

_**You guys have been waiting patiently for the update to this story. I'm giving it to you. Embrace it. Love it. The drama continues...**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**JPOV:**_

I am such a fucking douche. Yeah, I wanted to get even with her, and it was too extreme at how I handled things. She didn't deserve this shit. Once she passed out, I put a big t shirt on her and slid her panties back on her. Looking down at her, fragile and pale, I was instantly enraged at myself. How could I do this? I was raised better than that.

"What the fuck, Hale?" Emmett came booming into my room, followed by my sister. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Okay, calm down. I'm already ready to kill myself, so maybe you can do it for me. Only later. Right now, I need you to listen to me and we need to help Bella." I told him. He nodded, nostrils flairing.

"Start fucking talking." Rosalie seethed, running her fingers through Bella's hair.

I sighed. "We were both all worked up after karaoke, and one thing led to another, and we had sex. But, the whole deal with last night and her fucking with me got to me, and I may have been to rough with her. Matter of fact, she told me that she was sorry afterward, which I already felt like shit and I was going to apologize profusely and try to make amends, but she passed out after a tiny bit of blood leaked out."

Before anybody else could say anything else, Emmett's fist connected with my face. Hard. I deserved it. I welcomed it. That's the kind of bullshit that I did to people? I deserve a whole lot worse.

"Just stop. Hitting him won't help Bella. She really likes him." Rosalie spat. Great. She likes me? I mean, I know she was probably attracted. But really likes me? I'm fucked.

"Alright. I'll call Carlisle. He'll come over right away." Emmett said, fishing out his phone from his jean pocket.

I leaned over with my head in my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "She'll be fine. Okay? I'm sure there's no lasting damage or anything. Yeah, what you did was pretty fucked up, I'll admit it, but you also admitted it. So, it's not like you have no soul or something. But, you will have to face the consequences. And you'll have to make it up to her." It was Rosalie.

I nodded. Too tired and too upset to think straight. What the hell is wrong with me?

Before too long, Dr. Cullen came into the room, followed by Edward and my sister Alice, who'd gotten a text from Rose telling her to wait for Dr. Cullen. Great.

"Jasper Hale! I can't believe you!" She smacked me across the face. Again, deserved that and so much more.

"Okay kids. I need you all to clear out and let me examine the girl. Rose and Alice may stay." He said as he was pulling gloves out of his bag.

About ten minutes later, he called us back in.

"Well, it just looks like she was a little ripped. Nothing at all to worry about. She's actually healing now. It was about the size of a small paper cut. No big deal. I would imagine she passed out because she has a strong reaction to blood, according to Alice." Carlisle spoke.

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I had been holding. Emmett scooped Bella up and followed Alice to their dorm room. Edward sat at his bed with a scowl on his face.

"How fucking could you?" He barked at me. The hell?

"I've already gotten it from everyone else. Now you, too? I know I'm better than that, and she's a hell of a lot better than me and didn't deserve any of this. She gave herself to me as sort of a peace offering and I hurt her." I spat.

His eyes softened just a bit. "She really likes you, man. And you don't give her the time of fucking day. Then you tell me to take a shot with her like she's some kind of toy, and then you sweep her off of her feet and fuck her and hurt her. Not kosher."

I nodded my head. "Look. Here's the thing. I need to make it up to her. In a big way. You're the ladies' man. I'm not looking to get into her pants again. I just want to be her friend. I have abso-fucking-lutely no idea how to go about that."

He rubbed his hands over his eyes. "Be honest with her. Just tell her why you can't date her, or won't. But, be there. Carry her fucking books or some shit. Take her to a movie. Hell, she would appreciate it MORE if you stayed in and popped popcorn and watched a movie. I'm still pissed at you. I was about to kiss Angela and you pull this shit." He shook his head but smirked. "So, how's the pussy?"

I threw a pillow at his head and he laughed. "Sorry. I just wanted to lighten the mood. But seriously, that voice of hers, it belongs to an angel. You hurt an angel tonight. You're going to hell for that shit, dude."

I nodded. I was welcoming the onslaught of abuse coming to me. I needed it.

I went to bed that night with nightmares of Bella chopping off my dick. I don't deserve that. But, it's part of the territory.

~*~*~*~*~

Monday came around, and I haven't spoken with Bella. Hell I haven't even run into Bella. I tried to call her or text her, but she wouldn't answer or ignore me. I had to apologize to her somehow.

In first period, I tried to apologize, but she walked past me. Emmett shot me a death glare that had the words "cut off your dick" attached to it.

Music class. I'll do it in music class. How could I be so clueless?

"I need to please be excused to the nurse's office. I don't feel so well." I told the teacher.

"Go ahead." I was waved off. I didn't go to the nurse's station, instead of went to the music room. I grabbed a guitar and tuned it. I sat and strummed the guitar and waited for the bell to ring. Our teacher came in and I told him about my plan. That I'd screwed up and that I needed to apologize. He thought it was a great idea and let me to my business.

When Bella walked in with Alice, she looked so broken. So lifeless. It was my fucking fault. I was going to get it through her head that I was sorry one way or another.

Once everybody filed in and took their seats I stood up and took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to take the time to do something for someone very special. See, I screwed up pretty badly the other night. She trusted me and I broke that trust. She deserved and still deserves so much better than my stupidity, but now I'm going to do the last thing I can think of to say that I'm sorry. Bella, this is for you." I sat down and grabbed the guitar. Whistles and cat calls ensued.

I took a deep breath and began to play. I closed my eyes as I let the words flow freely from my lips.

**Take all of your wasted honor  
Every little past frustration  
Take all of your so-called problems,  
Better put 'em in quotations**

Say what you need to say _[x8]_

Walking like a one man army  
Fighting with the shadows in your head  
Living out the same old moment  
Knowing you'd be better off instead,  
If you could only . . .

Say what you need to say _[x8]_

Have no fear for giving in  
Have no fear for giving over  
You'd better know that in the end  
Its better to say too much  
Then never say what you need to say again

Even if your hands are shaking  
And your faith is broken  
Even as the eyes are closing  
Do it with a heart wide open

Say what you need to say _[x24]_  


I looked up to Bella. I didn't realize that I had unshed tears in my eyes. My heart actually hurt from my confession. Not because I had to, but because it hurt someone that I might actually love. Yep. Fucking love.

I dropped my guitar back off in the instrument room and took my seat beside Bella. I didn't expect her to say anything to me. I just wanted her to know how sorry I was. Alice had tears in her eyes, as did a few other students. What happened next shocked me.

Bella slowly took my hand in hers. I looked over at her and she had tears flowing down her face. I let a tear fall from my eyes. She deserved to see my remorse. I had to at least give her that.

When the bell let out, Bella jumped out of her seat and was gone before I had a chance to talk to her.

Alice put her hand on my shoulder. "Just give her some time. What you did just now, that got to her. It meant a lot, I can tell. Just... don't give up on her. Let her come to you. I have a feeling. You two will be best friends before you know it." She gave me a sad smile and I nodded.

~*~*~*~*~

I was laying on my bed, hating life, when I got a knock on my door.

"What?" I snapped as I opened the door to find Bella standing there, looking all kinds of cute in her pink pajama pants and a wife beater.

"Uh. I-I-" I cut her off.

"Sorry. I wasn't expecting it to be you." I said sheepishly. She smiled.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked her.

She nodded and flopped down on my bed like a little kid. "Memories." She sad a little sadly.

"Look, I'm so sorry, Bella. I wish I could take it back, but I can't. I was an asshole and I understand if you hate me."

"I don't hate you, Jasper. Look. I just wanted to know if we can start over. I mean, apparently I don't come to some standard of the type of girl you want to date. And we can forget the sex thing for quite the long while. But, I'd like it if we can try to be friends." She said.

I smiled. "I'd like that." Should I tell her about the reason I have all those standards? Maybe I should just leave it for another time.

"So, do you wanna' go grab some food? I'm kind of starving right now." She said, blushing.

Her blush. Beautiful.

"Hell yeah. Let's go grab some burgers or something from the food court." I grabbed her hand and led her out the door.

We made it to the food court and I let her decide what she wanted to eat. "How about.... pizza!" She said excitedly. I chuckled and guided her to the pizza stand.

"Uhm. I think we'll have a pizza loaded. Extra cheese." I told the cashier. She smiled and took my money.

"I could pay for that, you know." She said, pouting.

I laughed. "You could. But, I'm groveling for forgiveness. It helps my case." I winked and she laughed.

"You will have to do more than buy me some pizza, big boy." She nudged me.

The cashier gave us our cups for drinks and told us to take table 19. We filled our drinks and walked to our table to wait on the pizza.

"So, what do you want to be when you grow up?" I asked her and she giggled.

"Well, everything. Anything. I don't want to limit myself to just one career. I want to do it all." The look in her eyes was almost dreamy. I smiled. "What about you?"

I swallowed my drink. "To be honest, I'm thinking about becoming a music professor. Maybe I'll go into psychology." I paused and laughed. "You know, I have no idea. I guess I'm like you. I want to do it all."

She grinned and we sat there in companionable silence. Once our pizza came she dug right in.

"This is so good." She moaned as she ate her pizza. I couldn't help but laugh. "What?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. You just act like you've never eaten in your life. I like a girl with an appetite."

She blushed. "Well, I could out eat your or Emmett any day of the week."

I raised an eyebrow. "That so? You're talking about Emmett here. He's a giant. I've seen him pack away two pizzas all by himself. And finish a twelve pack of Mt. Dew without breaking a sweat."

She busted out laughing. "Well, he also works out religiously and I don't."

"Touche." I retorted.

We joked and laughed the rest of our meal. It was actually nice talking to her instead of avoiding her like the plague.

We walked back toward the dorms and I walked her back to hers before heading to mine.

"I had a good time tonight." I told her, sincerely. I had no room for anymore mistakes.

She blushed and looked down. "Me, too. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded and she reached up and gave me a peck on the cheek. She bit her lip, blushed, and looked down. "Night." She said as she walked into her room.

I stood there for a minute, feeling my cheek where her lips once were and smiled. Who knew? Now I just have to keep things going smoothly. I can't give up now.

I think Alice might be right. I think Bella and I will definitely be best friends.

_**BPOV:**_

Yeah, I was pissed off at Jasper. But, when he sang that song to me, I cried. My heart melted. It was a grand gesture. It was sweet and I noticed he had tears in his eyes as he sang. That made my heart break. I knew then that he was truly sorry.

I told Alice that I was going to go talk with him, and she practically pushed me out the door. We talked and had our pizza and laughed. When he walked me to the door, I lost the urge to kiss his cheek. This was a side of him that I'd never seen before.

"What's got you all giddy?" Alice asked with a knowing look.

"Jasper." I grinned. "He was so sweet to me tonight. Nothing like he was before."

She squealed and jumped up to hug me. "This is great! We're getting the old Jasper back. It's been so long."

I gave her a confused look. "What's that mean?"

She got a sad look. "Just, you'll find out later. Not my story to tell."

I nodded. I knew that. "I hope he keeps it up. I like this new Jasper." She squealed again and nearly fucking strangled me as she hugged me.

"Does this mean you forgive him for what he did?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I forgive him. But, I won't forget it. Not for a long time. He's got to earn my trust again."

I went to bed that night with a smile on my face. I looked forward to starting over with Jasper.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Okay, so you guys found out what her problem was. You also see that he's breaking out of his tough guy routine and is trying win Bella back. Are his intentions purely friendly?**_


	7. Can I Keep You?

_**Glad you guys liked my last chapter so well! Here's another one for you Bella/Jasper fix! It's more of a fluffy chapter, but who doesn't like a sappy story!**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**JPOV:**_

The next day at school, I met Bella in the hallway. She looked well rested and she smiled at me and blushed. "Bella." I said simply.

"Jasper." She replied. I grinned. "So, you ready for that test today?"

I nodded. "Absolutely. I wonder how Emmett's going to fare? He doesn't study til last minute."

She giggled. "Yeah, well, not me. I want to earn my grades, not have my parents pay me off."

I liked this girl. She has dedication. The first warning bell went off and I held my arm out to her. "Shall we, Miss Swan?"

She laughed. "We shall."

The rest of the day went by just fine. I was glad that we were getting along. Once the school day was over, I had a phone call from Bella.

"Hey!" I answered, honestly geeked that she called me.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing in like 15 minutes?" She asked me.

"Not a thing. What about you?" I asked.

"That's why I'm calling. Want to come watch a movie with me? Alice is out with Tyler all night and I don't feel like going out."

I did a fist pump and bit my lip from cheering out loud. "I'd love to. Be right there."

I grabbed my pajamas and took a shower. I didn't want to smell bad or anything. I found myself getting giddy to spend time with Bella.

Withing fifteen minutes, I found myself knocking on Bella's dorm room door.

"Hi!" She squealed, pulling me inside. She looked all cute in her Eyeore pajamas and a white spaghetti strapped shirt.

"Hey. Are you hungry? Maybe I could order some Chinese and we can eat while we watch movies?" I asked her.

"That sounds great! I'll have General Tsao's Chicken." She told me as she went to set up the movie. I called the Chinese place and gave our order.

We sat down and waited for our food and I noticed that Bella was more beautiful than anything I'd ever seen. She didn't have her usual makeup on, and her hair was thrown up in some haphazard bun. She was naturally breathtaking.

About 20 minutes of conversation later, our food arrived. She patted a spot next to her bed and I joind her as she pressed the play button. I raised my eyebrow at her choice.

"Casper? Really?" I asked and she laughed.

"I love this movie! I wanted to be Christina Ricci when I was growing up. Well, her in this movie. I wanted to live in that house! And I guess it didn't hurt that she got to kiss Devon Sawa either!" She giggled.

I laughed. "I liked it. I just haven't seen it forever."

We ate our food and eventually we found ourselves getting comfortable. She found a spot in the crook of my shoulder and my hand was around her, playing with her hair.

When the end part came up with the dance, I noticed that Bella was asleep. I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Can I keep you?"

She mumbled. "Always, Jasper."

I felt my heart flutter and I snuggled into her. I fell asleep right along with her.

~*~*~*~*~

"OH MY GOD!" I heard my pixie of a sister screaming. Bella and I jumped up and looked around frantically. I had my fist raised ready to protect the girls and lowered it when I realized nobody was there but the three of us.

"What the hell, Alice? What are you screaming about?" I asked.

She put her finger in my face. "Did you sleep with Bella?"

I chuckled. "Technically, yeah. But that's all we did was sleep. What's it to you anyway?"

She started in on me, but Bella defended my honor.

"Alice, he and I were watching a movie and we fell asleep. I was just so comfortable in his arms, that I fell asleep. Now apologize to your brother." She scolded her. I bit my lip to prevent laughing.

"Sorry brother. I just didn't want you to hurt Bella." She told me.

I nodded in understanding. "Well, since you're here, I'll go ahead and leave. I should get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Bells." I winked at her and she blushed.

I walked into the hall and started walking off. I heard the door open and Bella ran out and into my arms, hugging me for all she had. "You can keep me, Jasper."

I blushed, because I thought she WAS asleep when I told her that. "You heard that?"

She giggled. "Yes. Just... give me some time. I promise, it'll be worth it. Then I'm all yours."

I nodded and kissed her head. Mine. She was going to be mine. And, at that moment, I realized that I've broken my biggest rule. I've fallen in love with Isabella Swan. And, that thought alone scares me to death.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**I know, it's a little short, but you know that you love it! How cute was that? And, for those of you, who haven't seen Casper, and want to know the part I'm talking about... prepare to swoon!**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=_3pZotIizxg**_


	8. Better Man

_**Okay... been awhile since I updated this story. Sorry, life gets in the way. This chapter is inspired by a request from one of my reviewers. You'll know who you are! Enjoy! Jasper is coming out to play!**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**BPOV:**_

The rest of the week went by without any incidence. Jasper and I spent a great deal of time together, much to the disappointment of my friends. They can't believe I'd given in so easily. But, they didn't know that I hadn't really given in, just given him a chance to redeem himself.

He would walk me to classes and hold my hand. Take me out to eat, just hang out.

Now, it's Friday night, and Jasper invited all of us to watch the band play. Emmett and Edward were all kinds of excited to have another gig and Jasper said he was going to sing me another song.

Of course, that skank ho Tanya was there. I swear to god, if she doesn't want a spiky heel shoved up her ass she needs to back the fuck away.

"I wonder what Jasper is going to sing to you." Alice asked. I shrugged. She was slowly becoming okay with what was going on. Rosalie was still a little reserved, but didn't get into it. She just wanted me to be happy.

The lights lowered and a spotlight showed on Jasper. He looked fucking sexy as hell. I wanted to just lick him from top to bottom and back again. He was standing there looking all kinds of sexy in his tattered and torn jeans, black Docs and a plain black t-shirt. Yum.

"I would like to dedicate this first song to my Bella." His irresistible voice sounded over the microphone. I could practically hear Rose rolling her eyes next to me, but Alice was all excited and jumpy.

_**Waitin, watchin the clock, its four oclock, its got to stop  
Tell him, take no more, she practices her speech  
As he opens the door, she rolls over...  
Pretends to sleep as he looks her over  
She lies and says shes in love with him, cant find a better man...  
She dreams in color, she dreams in red, cant find a better man...  
Cant find a better man (2x)  
Ohh...**_

Talkin to herself, theres no one else who needs to know...  
She tells herself, oh...  
Memories back when she was bold and strong  
And waiting for the world to come along...  
Swears she knew it, now she swears hes gone  
She lies and says shes in love with him, cant find a better man...  
She dreams in color, she dreams in red, cant find a better man...  
She lies and says she still loves him, cant find a better man...  
She dreams in color, she dreams in red, cant find a better man...  
_**Cant find a better man (2x)  
Yeah...**_

She loved him, yeah...she dont want to leave this way  
She feeds him, yeah...thats why she'll be back again  
Cant find a better man (3x)  
Cant find a better...man...  
Ohh...ohh...  
Uh huh... (5x)  
Ohh... 

I looked up at him through the end of the song, as his eyes never left mine. I felt heat pooling between my legs, and I was pretty sure I was going to fuck him later. Yeah. I think so.

"Oh my God. Bella, that was so great. He couldn't keep his eyes off of you." Alice squealed. I fucking blushed, because that's just me.

I saw Tanya slink around to the side of the stage and I caught Rosalie and Alice's attention.

"Apparently that bitch didn't get the hint the first time around." Rose spat. So, we conjured up a plan.

Rose pulled the bitch by the hair of her head and dragged her out back to the alley. This shit was going to end tonight.

While Rose had her pinned to the building, Alice and I began to pace back and forth in front of her.

"Listen, all of those men up there are taken. All of them. Apparently, you didn't get the hint the last time I decked your ass, so you must need a reminder." I seethed.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Fuck you, bitch. If it weren't for you, I'd be fucking Jasper tonight."

I chuckled darkly. "No, I'm going to be doing that. Matter of fact, he'll be moaning my name all night. Think about that shit when you're alone on whore island."

Rose let her up, and she charged me. I merely moved out of the way and she charged me again. Rose grabbed her by the hair of the head and Alice kicked her in the stomach, bringing her face down, and I kneed her in her nose, effectively breaking it for the second time.

I got down to her face level, nearly puking because of the blood. "Stay away from Jasper. I mean it. I have a way to make shit disappear. Just call me Criss Angel, bitch."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**JPOV:**_

I saw Bella and the girls take Tanya away from the stage. I was none too disappointed at that. I knew they were going to take her outside for her to endure another Bella beatdown. It's her own fault, really.

When the show was over, Bella climbed onto my Ducati with me and told me to take a ride down to the river. I thought that was odd, but didn't ask any questions. It felt good to have her slender arms wrapped around me, head resting on my back as we sped down the highway.

Once I made it down to the bank, we hopped off the bike and walked over to a giant piece of drift wood that had washed up on shore.

Bella stood before me, in her sexy as fuck school girl outfit. I swear to god she just wants to torture me. She knows she's not going to let me tap that ass, and yet, she continues to wear scraps of clothing.

"Jasper, turn to the side and straddle the log." She told me. What the hell?

I gave her a suspicious look, but followed her instructions.

She sat straddled across from me and undid her top, revealing a lacy white bra, her tits just begging to be touched. This shit is not fair.

Bella stood up and kissed me. This is the first time she's kissed me in awhile. I found my hands roaming her back and sides, not risking touching the places I wanted to the most. Damn rules.

Then she ran her tongue from my jaw line to my ear. "I'm going suck you dry." She moaned. Fuuuuuck.

Who the hell am I to deny her anything? She pushed me back to where I sat on my elbows, as she undid the button to my jeans.

Her tiny little hands worked their magic and soon I was sprang from my fabric prison. God I was hard. But, then I got the idea that I wanted to help her out too.

"Bella, have you ever done 69?" I asked her. She looked up at me through her lashes. "No."

I smirked. I sat up and dragged her skirt off and layed it behind her on the bench.

"I want you to straddle my face. Take off your panties." I told her. She had on these sexy as fuck lacy tiny fucking panties on, and then she just surprised me by taking her shirt the rest of the way off, too. I flung my shirt over my head, so that I didn't get Bella Juice all over it, and have to smell it and be fucking hard all night.

So, she pulled my pants and boxers to my knees, and she positioned herself atop my face. I could smell the arousal from her tight little pussy and I was about to eat that shit like I starving man at a buffet.

I lowered her onto my face and moaned at the taste. Hell, I'd just be happy if she let me eat her, but she was having none of that, as I felt her hot little mouth wrap around my dick. I shoved my tongue into her hole and she moaned for all it was worth. That's right, baby. I know you like this shit.

I circled my tongue around her clit before sucking gently, and about that time she took me completely into her mouth, my cock hitting the back of her throat as she swallowed around it. Jesus. That caused me to suck her click a little harder and she moaned around me, the vibrations going straight to my balls.

I inserted two fingers into her tight heat and pumped for all I was worth. I would NOT cum first. Fuck that. She was gonna' drip all over my face before I would go.

"Baby." I purred. "I want you to wait a minute. Just sit up and let me lick that sweet pussy of yours." I breathed against it and she shuddered. However, she complied, making me happy.

I flipped her around so she was facing me this time, and that way I could play with her tits while I was at it.

I lapped and licked and sucked at her core, while my fingers played with her clit or anywhere else I wasn't preoccupied. I felt her legs start to shake and she started grinding on my face. Shit that's hot. Apparently, she got embarrassed, but I grabbed her hips rubbing her pussy on my face. Her moans became louder and her breathing more shallow.

I latched myself onto her sweet spot and hummed, causing her to cry out. Her legs were shaky and her grinding got more erratic. I was about to cum without her sucking my dick, this shit was so hot. I stilled her hips and sucked on her and licked for dear life, causing her to cum all over my face, down my chin, and even all over my neck. Jesus, that shit is great. I don't think I've ever had a girl cum so hard. Her shaking and panting did nothing to stop my movements. I wanted it again, and again, and again, and I got it, too. I made that shit cum 3 more times before I let her up.

I had given up on the idea of her sucking my dick, because, in all honesty, I was happy making her feel good. Call me a chick for being like that, but whatever. She means a lot to me.

I started to pull my pants up and she stopped my hand. "Nope. I'm fucking you. Long, and hard, and you better hang on, cowboy, because this bitch doesn't get bucked off."

.

And she did. Just like she said. She fucked me until I couldn't fucking see straight, and I loved every minute of it. Sure, I'm going to have scratches all over my ass and back and legs from the tree, but shit, she has some moves that I've only ever seen in a porno. Damn, she's gifted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**So, Bella caved. Jasper was going to honestly try and be a good guy. But, Bella had other ideas after he sang to her. Wonder what's going to happen next?**_

_**Review me baby!**_

_**Xoxox Kristen**_


	9. Baby Bells

_**Sorry my loves. I had written this chapter and some others, but my computer crashed, so I'm late updating this. I am sorry it's been a month. But.... I'm here and continuing on.**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**JPOV:**_

Bella and I have been hot and heavy for the past three months. Now, Christmas is around, and I'm nervous and excited. My parents have taken to her pretty well, and Alice and Rose are ten different kinds of excited about it.

"Dude. I have no idea what to get Angela for Christmas. And, you might want to go check on your girl. Ang said she was throwing her guts up all morning." Edward said, after running into our room. He and Angela made it official a couple of months back. Oddly enough, he hasn't even tried to fuck her, which I actually respect.

"She didn't mention anything to me about being sick. I'll call her in a bit. But, as far as Angela goes, why don't you ask Bella? I mean, she talks to her." I suggested.

He nodded and left for the showers.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed Bella. "Hello?" She sounded fine.

"Hey darlin'. I heard that you were feeling under the weather this morning, and I figured I'd check on you. Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" I asked.

"Uh. I. Uh. It's no big deal." She stammered. Odd.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Swan?" I asked teasing her.

She chuckled nervously. "W-Why do you say that? I'm fine. Must've been something I ate. I'm sure of it."

I thought for a moment. "Baby, I've eaten the same things that you have, and I'm not sick. Maybe you should have dad look at you or something."

"NO! No. I'm fine. I'm sure it'll pass." She tried to persuade me. I wasn't convinced.

"Alright, darlin'. Well, I love you. I'll let you get some rest."

"Aww. I love you, too. I'll see you in class tomorrow. And... I can't wait to give you your Christmas present." She said with an edge of perverseness. I have to say that I am now anxiously awaiting the holiday.

"K. I'll see you tomorrow, love." I told her. She said her goodbye and we hung up.

I picked up the phone and dialed the next person that I knew I could get answers from.

"Hello big brother." Alice chirped.

_**BPOV:**_

Shit. Shit. Shit. I was late. Not like, a couple of days late. No, no, no. I was like a week late. This can NOT be happening to me. Jasper confessed to me about a month ago that he thought he'd gotten a girl pregnant earlier on in high school, and when he found out it wasn't his, it nearly killed him. He'd basically sworn off of kids.

So, here I sit, being all shifty and sneaky to Jasper, while Alice and Rose went to CVS to buy me some pregnancy tests. It's not that we weren't necessarily careful, but my just being on the pill isn't exactly fool proof. I then realized that I had been sick at one point, and had taken some antibiotics, and the thought made me blanch.

I felt like a douche for not telling him, but if I weren't, I didn't want to freak him out without cause. However, the signs are all there. My boobs hurt, I'm moody, I'm hornier than usual, tired, sick. Yay. This was not looking good for me.

_**JPOV:**_

"Alice, I want to know what's going on with Bells. I want to know, now." I told her.

There was silence and I could hear her and Rosalie mumbling something back and forth.

"Look." She sighed. "It's not my place to say anything. Maybe you should just randomly show up to our dorm room in like 15 minutes and see for yourself." She hinted.

"Good. I'll be there. I don't like this sneaky shit. If she's hurt or in trouble, I want to know."

"I know, brother. She loves you, too. Just remember that."

And then, she hung up. So, not only do I have to worry that Bella, my life, is okay, I have to wonder if she's breaking up with me or having doubts.

I threw on some jeans and a hoodie and ran to the girls' dorm. I knocked and I heard Bella yell through the door.

"I'm so nervous, guys. What if he hates me?" She opened the door with wide eyes and stood there.

"Why would I hate you?" I asked in a soft voice. I definitely wasn't mad at her. Not even close.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

I rubbed my hand on the back of my neck. "Well, you were acting all funny on the phone. Normally, you would want to talk to me all night or insist I come see you. But, you didn't. You didn't even try to keep me on the phone. Then, I asked you about being sick, and you got all weirded out by it. That's not normal. So, please. Tell me. You're my whole world, Bella. If you're sick, or hurt, I want to know about it."

She started crying and sniffling as I pulled her into my chest. "I'm just so afraid you're going to hate me."

Hate her? Before I could question, Rosalie and Alice burst through the door holding a CVS bag, and I could see the "First Response" pregnancy test lying against the side of the plastic bag.

"What's that for?" I asked. Not mad, just curious.

Bella dragged me over to the bed and held my hand. Her face was completely pale and I knew. At that moment, I just fucking knew it.

"I'm late. Like, really late. I wanted to take some tests before I said anything to you. I didn't want you to get freaked out over nothing, just in case, you know? Because, I know that you said you didn't want kids and I just..." She trailed off, sobbing.

I couldn't hold her. All I could do was stare at the wall, taking it all in.

"Okay. Here's what we'll do." I finally said. "Go take the tests. I'll be there with you, if you want. At least I know you were faithful." I tried to ease the tension. "We'll just go from there, okay?" I rubbed her back soothingly.

She nodded and grabbed my hand. The girls' dorms have their own bathrooms, to which I was now grateful. Nobody else needed to know Bella's and my business.

We closed the door and I grabbed a paper cup out of the holder and held it out to her. She started taking the tests out of the boxes.

"Okay. Uhm. Pee in the cup, and we'll just dip all the applicators in the pee, and then we'll wait." I told her and shrugged.

I know on the outside, I was calm and collected. On the inside is a different story. I'm a mess. I'm not necessarily angry. I'm... I don't know what I am. But, I didn't lie when I said she was my life. I just knew I'd have a lot of thinking to do.

I turned away while she peed and once she sat the cup on the back of the toilet, she washed her hands and I uncapped all of the tests and dipped them into her pee.

I set the alarm on my phone and we waited. And it felt like we waited for ten fucking years. Then, it went off. I held my breath.

"What does it say?" She asked. Great. I'd be left to look.

With a shaky hand, I grabbed the tests up, and lined them all in front of me. She had five tests. Positive. Positive. Positive. Positive. Positive.

I sucked in a shaky breath. "Well, looks like you're going to be a mommy." I told her. She immediately started sobbing uncontrollably, and for the first time, I didn't know what to do. I wrapped my arms around her, and I felt tears leaking down my face.

We sank to the bathroom floor and cried. And cried. And cried some more.

"My life is over." She sobbed.

"Shh. No, baby. It's not. We'll do this together, okay?" I sniffled. I would help her. I would be there for her.

"We're too young to have a baby." She wailed.

"I know. But, I guess the good thing is, we won't be really old when our kids are into sports or something. We can still play with them and enjoy them." I attempted humor, and failed epically.

"I'm so sorry. You must hate me. I'm so sorry." She kept repeating over and over, clinging to me for dear life.

"Hey. Hey! I don't hate you. I love you. Okay? You and the baby." I touched her stomach. "You're my life. Maybe I'll make an honest woman out of you one day." I smiled down at her and she looked up at me and her poor brown eyes were swollen from crying and her little nose was red. I felt like a dick for even thinking I should be mad. She needs me. And I KNOW this is my baby.

When we finally picked ourselves up, we went back out to the room, to find Rosalie and Alice crying. They immediately pulled us into hugs and I started sobbing again.

"You'll be fine brother." Alice whispered in my ear. I nodded and cried harder.

"She needs you, kiddo." Rosalie told me. "Whatever shit you have going on in your head, forget it." She told me.

I nodded and pulled Bella into my arms. "When do you want to tell our parents?" I asked her.

"Oh God!" She moaned and threw herself on the bed. "My parents are going to fucking flip their shit."

"Well, my parents will be a little shocked, but they'll ultimately be okay with it." I tried to assure her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**BPOV:**_

Finals came and went, and it was now time for Christmas. I called and told my parents I wouldn't be coming back, and they were fine with it, saying that they wanted to go to the Bahamas anyway. Jasper and I told his parents about the pregnancy, and they weren't thrilled, but they weren't mad, either. Now, Victoria is coming around and even took me to my first OBGYN appointment. I'm three months along. Seeing Jasper light up when the picture of our baby came on screen was enough to swell my heart.

I'm assuming for Christmas, I'll be getting loads of baby stuff, which I will be glad for, and Jasper is still a bit pissed that I haven't told my parents about it, yet. But, I wanted to tell them face to face. Of course, when they saw me, they'd know. I was already showing. The people at school didn't say much. But, they knew.

Jasper was more or less... distant with me. Not mean to me, didn't necessarily ignore me, but we weren't all touchy feely like usual. He didn't really hold my hand or put his arm around me anymore. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was ashamed.

So, now, it's Christmas morning, and we're opening presents. I, of course, got a whole ton of baby things. All gender neutral, which I appreciated. Victoria and James got me a gift card from Babies R Us, so that when the baby did come, I could buy what actually was needed.

I hugged everybody and passed out my presents. Alice and Rose were thrilled with the Gucci and Coach purses I got them. Victoria and James were ecstatic with the weekend getaway to this Bed and Breakfast I had found. And Jasper. Well, I couldn't really tell if he was happy with his gift or not. I had gotten him some mixing equipment that he was eyeing at this shop one night. He said he didn't want to waste the money, since he needed to save up for the baby.

"You don't like it." I stated. His eyes darted over to me, and his eyes were misted with tears.

"Are you crazy? I love it! I just wasn't. It's too much!" He grabbed me up in his arms and kissed my face repeatedly. I giggled. "I love you." He told me, pressing his forehead to mine. "I hope you like the present I got you."

I looked at him confused. "But, you got me all those clothes. I don't need anything else."

The doorbell rang and he ran to get it. "Bella?" I heard my mom's voice, and I froze.

I stood up and turned around to see my mother and father at the door, grins on their faces.

"Bells!" My dad yelled and I ran to him. I had forgotten how much I missed him. Them. My father held me out at arms length and checked me out. When he got to my stomach, his face turned red. Jasper must've noticed, because he immediately stepped back.

"You put on some weight, Baby Bells?" He asked me. I flinched at his nickname.

"Uh." Was all I got out.

Jasper led us all into the den where we had some privacy. I figured he'd leave me to my own devices. Nope. He sat right there with me.

"Mom. Dad. I need to tell you something, and before you ask, yes, you'll be upset with me." I told them.

They nodded and I continued. Jasper grabbed my hand. "I'm pregnant. I'm three months along." I told them. There was silence. I didn't know how to interpret that.

"And he did this to you?" My dad asked. His face was turning that same red color.

"Yes." Jasper said. "But, you need to know, that we were careful. She had taken some antibiotics around that time that basically eliminated the effectiveness of her birth control."

My mom had silent tears running down her face. "Do his parents know?"

I nodded.

"Son, do you plan on taking care of my little girl? I mean, she obviously has her own money, but, I mean, be there for her emotionally, and all that? Because, I can tell you. It's not an easy task."

"Yes, sir. I love her. I know, it seems sudden and maybe too soon, but I do. There isn't anything in the world I wouldn't do for her, or the baby." Jasper looked over to me and gave me a crooked grin.

My mom ran over to me and hugged me and I sobbed into her shoulder. My dad stood up and put his hand out to Jasper. "If you hurt her, in any way, just know that I have ways to make things disappear. They would never find you."

"If I ever hurt her, I won't fight you about it." He told him. My dad shook his hand and I guess everything went as well as it could. My parents joined us for dinner and then headed out to catch their flight to the Bahamas.

That night, when we were getting ready, Jasper surprised me by kissing my stomach. "I love you, my baby. I can't wait to meet you. If you're a girl, you're going to be my little princess. Just don't let Aunt Alice ruin you with shopping." I giggled. He looked up at me and grinned. "And if you're a little boy, you can play football! Aunt Rosie can teach you all you need to know about cars. You should really meet your mommy. She's an amazing woman." I started sniffling. Damn hormones. "Goodnight baby. Right now, it's mommy and daddy time." He lifted my shirt the rest of the way off, and took my nipple into his mouth.

It had been the first time he'd touched me since we found out I was pregnant, and I needed this. We needed this. And, God, did it feel good.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Okay, I've never written anything so far that involved a pregnancy. Keep in mind, Jasper had been distant once he found out. On the outside, he's calm. On the inside, he's still freaking out. And, I love protective Charlie, don't you? **_

_**Also, don't get your hopes up, there's still plenty of drama left for these two. It's not over. Not by a long shot. **_

_**P.S. You can still have your period while you're pregnant. This is what happened in Bella's case. In case anybody wondered.  
**_

_**Review me my loves!**_

_**Kristen**_


	10. AN

_**Okay. I just want to thank all of you who have been following my stories. **_

_**However.....**_

_**I have a couple of things I'm going to stop, or put on hiatus.**_

_**The one I'm deleting is "Area 82." I thought I'd get a bigger response for it, but it's not happening.**_

_**Now, on hiatus for the time being is Boyfriend for Hire and The Attic.**_

_**Breaking the Rules and Take a Chance on Me are my most popular stories. I'll continue to work on those until they are finished. **_

_**If, and only if, I get a sudden burst of inspiration, I'll write chapters for the others.**_

_**I've been asked to write a Jacob and Bella story, as I'm sort of neutral about the subject, I am going to give it a go. So, if you're a fan of my work, at least give the story a chance.**_

_**On another note, I've also been practically BEGGED to write more Em/Bella and J/B stories. Those are things I'm going to work on in the future as well. **_

_**If any of my readers have any suggestions on story ideas that they'd like to see made into a reality on here, let me know, and I'll do my best to make that happen.**_

_**Believe me when I say, I am not giving up on the other two stories that are going to be on hiatus. I love them just as much as the others, and I plan to finish them.**_

_**I appreciate all the support you all have given me, and I hope you continue to read my things for a while yet!**_

_**Hugs!**_

_**Kristen**_


	11. Name Bella's Song

_**It has been FAR too long on the updates!!! I'm so sorry for that! But, I'm unemployed at the moment, and have a shit load of free time. This chapter is going to be very dramatic. Maybe even tear jerking. But, with every good thing, a bad thing needs to happen to balance out. Don't worry, though. If you're one of my loyal readers, you know eventually there will be a HEA. Onward!**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**JPOV:**_

Bella is showing, and I can honestly say I'm a little excited about this. She's really quite sexy with her rounded stomach. She's 5 months along now, and we can go see the sex of our baby. We actually didn't come to that conclusion straight away, but we eventually figured out that we needed to know, so that people can buy the right things, and not have wasted their money.

"Babe?" I yelled through to the bathroom in Bella's dorm.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Are you sure you don't want to drive with me to the ultrasound? I won't be long from band practice. We'll still get there in plenty of time. I would just feel a whole lot better about this if you went with me." I told her. And it was true. The roads were still a bit slushy out, as spring was trying to come around, and I didn't feel comfortable with the idea of her driving in those conditions while carrying our baby.

"I already told you. I'll be fine. I've driven in worse."

"Yeah, but you also weren't carrying another life inside of you." I reminded her. She was do damned stubborn. Another reason why I love her, I suppose.

"I promise. Nothing will happen." She came in and wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my chest.

"I'm holding you to that promise." I winked and gave her a big sloppy kiss on the forehead. She giggled, and that sound made me smile. She's my whole world. Well, her and our baby. I happen to think it's going to be a girl. But, she thinks a boy. I'm happy either way.

"Get going. You don't want to be late to see our son." She winked.

I laughed. "You mean, our daughter. And, I love you. Be safe." I told her. She nodded and vowed her love for me and I left.

On my way out of the dorm I spotted Alice walking in with Tyler.

"Hey, you ready to head out?" Tyler asked me. I nodded.

"Alice, do you think you can convince Bella to let you drive with her to the Dr's office?" I practically begged.

"Sure. I'll try. I won't promise you anything. I'm not really in the mood to get into the line of fire with Bella's hormones." She giggled. She was right, too. Bella's hormones were out of control. One minute, she was sweet and loving and gentle. The next, I wanted to wear full body armor in fear that she shoot me in my sleep.

"I'd appreciate it. It's just that the roads are still kind of crappy, and I just have a bad feeling about her driving." I shrugged.

"Okay big brother. I'll do my best." She hugged me and Tyler and I went on our way to practice.

~*~*~*~*~

"So, Jasper." Edward started. "You're wanting a little girl, eh?" He smiled at me. Angela has done good things for this boy. He's normal now.

"You know? I'd like that, I think. I like the fact that she'd be a daddy's girl." I grinned goofily.

"Right. You just want the chance to welcome any potential boyfriends with a shotgun." Emmett guffawed.

"That's a perk." I laughed.

I took a look at my cell phone, seeing I still had a good two hours before the appointment. I was getting excited.

About halfway through our set, my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was Rosalie.

"Hello." I answered.

"Jasper. You.. You have to get to the hospital. Bring Tyler, too." She was crying.

"Whoa. What's the matter, sister?" I tried to ask her calmly.

"B-Bella and Alice." It was all she needed to say.

"I'll be right there. You stay with them." I closed my phone and told the guys to come the hell on, because my babies were in danger and so was my sister, and I knew that I had a bad feeling about earlier.

"I'll drive." Emmett offered. I was grateful. I was in no condition to drive, and neither was Tyler. He had called the hospital trying to get any useful information that he could.

We pulled up to the hospital and Tyler and I ran like our balls were on fire to the receptionist desk.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Bella Swan was admitted a short while ago. I need to be directed to her room." I told her.

"Yes. She's in surgery. You won't be able to go through. Are you family?" The elderly woman asked me.

"I'm the father of her unborn child. Please, the girl with her is my sister, Alice." I explained.

She sighed, as if it were a big ass burden to her. "Look, sir."

"No. You look. The love of my existence is layed up on a surgery table, with my child in her body, possibly fighting for her life, for all I know. The same with my little sister. I suggest you let me back there." I yelled, slamming my fists onto the counter.

Just then Rosalie came bounding around the corner. "Jasper!" She hugged me and sobbed.

"Where is she, Rose?" I asked.

"They took her to surgery. Oh my God. Jasper. There's so much blood." She bawled. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Take me to her." I told her. She led Tyler and I to a corridor. Nurses were milling about. Doctors were looking at charts.

"Is there anybody here for the family of Alice-" But he was cut off by all of us screaming "WE ARE."

He chuckled and shook our hands. "I'm Dr. Gerandy. Alice is just fine. Just a bit of whiplash and a concussion. Nothing serious at all. You're all free to go see her, if you like."

We thanked him and I let everyone file into the room. Dr. Gerandy stopped me. "You okay, son?"

"My girlfriend is pregnant with our baby." I whispered. "She was with Alice."

He put an understanding hand on my shoulder. "She's in surgery right now. Technically, I'm not supposed to give out this information, but since she's carrying your child, I'll let you know. She's in bad shape. The medics said that when they got to the scene her car had been hit head on by a pickup truck. She was in her lane and not speeding. The driver of the other vehicle said he hit a patch of ice and lost control of the vehicle." He paused and sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you. The odds of her keeping the baby are not likely. She had a lot of internal bleeding. The steering wheel made a hard impact with her abdomen. It'll be a miracle if the baby makes it out, let a lone Ms. Swan. Now, she was just in surgery, and is now in a recovery room. I'll send a nurse by your sister's room when you are allowed to go and see her."

I thanked him and sunk down the wall of the hospital hallway. How did my life come to this point? I'm a junior in high school, in love with the most incredible girl in existence, who is carrying my child, and I could have that ripped away from me. So, I did what any other normal human being would've done in this situation. I cried. Sobs wracked my body to the point where I was nearly convulsing.

"Jasper?" I heard Alice's small voice beckon me. I looked straight down the hall through the open door of her room. That momentarily snapped me out of my daze. I got up and I ran to her, hugging her with all I could muster.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed into my hair. "She tried to s-swerve out of the way, but it was too late."

"Shh. Don't you worry about that. It's nobody's fault. You hear me?" I whispered into her hair.

"Jasper Hale?" Dr. Gerandy called for me. I looked up and he motioned for me to come with him. "I'll let you have a moment with Isabella. Then, if you like, your friends can come in and visit with her. She's in a medically induced coma. I thought you should know." He said solemnly. I nodded my head and followed him to a room in ICU.

The sounds of machines beeping was eerie at best. But, I was better than not hearing anything at all. What I walked into nearly tore my heart apart. My Bella, my beautiful Bella, mother of my child, lay broken and battered and lifeless.

She had tubes sticking out of nearly every orifice, her head was bandaged, eyes were swollen and red, her lip busted, she looked blue and pale all at the same time. A sob escaped my lips and I wanted to vomit. "If you talk to her, she might be able to hear you." He told me.

I heard a heartbeat and looked around for it. "Oh, that's the baby's heartbeat." He smiled. "Seems like your little girl is a real fighter." Tears sprang from my eyes.

"Little girl?" I asked.

"Yes, sir. We did an ultrasound of the baby, to make sure that all was well, and made the discovery. I'll leave you to it." He excused himself and left me there with my poor babies.

"Bella." I let out a shaky breath. "Darlin', I need you to get better. Doc said you can probably hear me, and if that's the case, I want you to know that I love you. So, so much. You're my everything, Isabella Marie Swan." I sobbed. "You can't leave me. If you leave me, I'll die. And, you have to fight for our little girl. You're in a medically induced coma, he said. I'm guessing that they have you on meds that won't harm the baby. Which is good. Because, I don't want you to be in pain. I want to marry you someday, Bella. I want to marry you and have lots of babies and live in a big house and just be. But, I can't do that, if you don't wake up. Y-you, have t-to wake up. I need to see those beautiful brown eyes, d-darlin'." I sobbed harder.

I heard sniffling behind me and wiped my face to see Emmett standing in the doorway. His eyes were red, as was his nose.

"She'll be okay, man." He put a hand on my shoulder. "You just have to have a little faith." A stray tear fell down his face.

"Where'd you go?" I asked. I hadn't seen him since they dropped us off.

"The chapel. I went to pray for Alice and Bella. But, it seems that Bells and the baby need it more than Alice does at the moment. Maybe you should go and have a little chat with God. It might make you feel better." He suggested.

I nodded and hugged him. "I'll be back."

I ran. I ran until I found a chapel. I wanted God to hear exactly what I thought of this fucked up plan of his. I sat in a pew, and put my hands together.

"God. It's me, Jasper Hale. You probably know me, because you played a really cruel joke on the two most important people in my world today. I know that I've done some pretty messed up things in my life, but I don't think anything I did justifies what happened today. Just. Please. I'd ask why this couldn't happen to me, but I know that she would just hurt if anything happened like this, and it were her in my shoes." I wiped some tears from my face. "I guess I'm asking for a miracle here, God. Because I can't perform those. She's my whole world, ya know? She's got my baby girl in there. My baby girl that is fighting for her life, just as much as her mommy. I can't be without her. Without them. Because if you take them from me, it may as well be like I died with them. I'll be a shell of a man, nothing more." I sobbed out loud. "Just, make her okay again. I don't care if she's in less than perfect condition, just as long as she's around. I'll take her however I can get her." I sighed. I got up and walked out the door, but not before feeling a strong breeze brush past me. That better be God's way of answering my prayer.

When I got back to Bella's room, I found everybody in her room, my parents, her parents, the Cullens, my friends and family. Alice even managed to walk in.

Edward had a guitar, strumming lowly and humming. I had never heard the song before, but I love it instantly. **(Let's pretend for a moment, that "Name" by The Goo Goo Dolls belongs to Edward. Humor me.)**

_**And even though the moment passed me by  
I still can't turn away  
Cause all the dreams you never thought you'd lose  
Got tossed along the way  
And letters that you never meant to send  
Get lost or thrown away**_

And now we're grown up orphans  
That never knew their names  
We don't belong to no one  
That's a shame  
But if you could hide beside me  
Maybe for a while  
And I won't tell no one your name

And I won't tell em your name

Scars are souvenirs you never lose  
The past is never far  
Did you lose yourself somewhere out there  
Did you get to be a star  
And don't it make you sad to know that life  
Is more than who we are

You grew up way too fast  
And now there's nothing to believe  
And reruns all become our history  
A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio  
And I won't tell no one your name  
And I won't tell em your name

I think about you all the time  
But I don't need the same  
It's lonely where you are come back down  
And I won't tell em your name 

As tears pooled in the eyes off all in the room, and silence rang out, my daughter's heartbeat rang loud and clear, and to my surprise, Bella's sped up. She heard everything. I looked up toward where I assumed God to be, and mouthed "thank you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Sadness. I know. I bet none of you were expecting that to happen. But, it did. **_

_**Favorite part?**_


	12. Baby Mine

_**Okay, so I'm kind of excited, because this is the first of my stories to break the 200 review mark. So, I love you all for being all loyal and stuff. Yeah, the last chapter was pretty much just sad. But, that's how I roll. HAHA. This next chapter here is hopefully going to brighten up... even if it's just a little bit. It will probably start off sad. So, sorry for that. I just randomly make things up and add them to the chapter, and then I post it. None of this is planned, so don't hurt me. HAHA. **_

_**Somebody asked me if I were religious, I think, and the answer to that, is that I believe there is something bigger than the rest of us out there. I don't pray daily or go to church but once in a few years, but I believe that there is something greater than all of us, that does amazing things from time to time. Hopefully that will suffice. And, that's where the beginning of this story is coming from.**_

_**Onward!**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**JPOV:**_

I'm not a man of any specific religion. I was brought up to believe in God and Heaven and miracles and the like. I don't pray daily, and I don't go to church that often. I'm not a religious man. But, I have to believe there is something out there that has to give a damn about my situation. About the hurt that my beautiful Bella and baby are going through.

That first night at the chapel was the first of many that I prayed to whatever deity is out there. Praying for them to save the life of my love, and my child. For without them, I'm not a whole person. I'm just a shell of a man who's heart is laying on a hospital bed.

I haven't went home or back to school since the accident. Which had been two weeks ago. The doctors say it's just a waiting game now. They say that all we can do is wait it out, and hope for the best.

"Bella, darlin' you need to open those beautiful brown eyes for me." I cooed to her, holding her hand tightly in mine. "The baby is doing okay. You need to wake up so we can take really good care of her." My voice cracked at the end. I'd shed so many tears recently, that I am pretty sure my body has dried out of any excess water that can make any tears for me to cry. "I'm so lost without you, baby. Nothing in my world is right." I paused. "You have a whole bunch of people that stop by to see you. The school has sent some things from your class mates. They all are pulling for you. For both of you." I whispered sadly.

I rubbed the palm of my hands over my eyes. "I'm going to go get something to eat. Don't do anything important until I get back. I love you, darlin'." I kissed her forehead and when I went to kiss her stomach, my heart fluttered when my daughter kicked. Bella's heart monitor sped up just slightly, and the tears I didn't think I could shed fell from my eyes, and I welcomed it. It was a mixture of happiness and sadness. Happiness that the baby was strong, and she was letting me know she was there. Sadness because Bella wasn't awake to experience the first kick.

I made my way down to the cafeteria to get some food and some coffee. My stay here was draining me of any energy I might have, but I wouldn't, couldn't, leave her. I mean, what if something happened, and I wasn't here to witness it?

I sat down at one of the tables and when I put my head down on the table, I felt sleep start to overcome me.

_**MISC. POV:**_

"Don't you think she's been asleep long enough?" I was asked.

"Her body needs time to heal. I won't let her wake up until she's ready. She'll wake when she's ready." I told them.

They sighed. "He's so sad."

I looked down to see Jasper. He was distraught and tired and confused. He didn't understand why someone would do this to the love of his life. He didn't know why she was being punished. He didn't realize that she wasn't being punished at all.

"He will be happy again." I reminded them. Then an electric sensation ran through my being. I smiled. "Well looky there. Isn't that just something." I grinned. "Someone is ready to say hello to the world."

_**BPOV:**_

Darkness. That's all I see. What I hear is a different story. I can hear almost everybody. The one person I hear always, is Jasper. He hasn't left my side while I've been in this darkness. But, I can't seem to find him. My heart hurts for him. He sounds so sad. But, I don't understand why he sounds so sad.

Edward played me the most beautiful song in the dream I was having. Oddly, I remember it perfectly. It was so beautiful, so sad, but so comforting. I wanted to cry. I want to cry for my baby. I want to cry for Alice. But, I could hear her, too. But, it's always Jasper who comes through the clearest. He holds my hand all night and talks to me. He lets me know he isn't going anywhere.

I felt an electric jolt run through my body. My hand twitched. It felt weird to move it. The darkness that has overcome me is slowly drifting away, and I feel my stomach being poked from the inside. It must be my baby. The baby wants me to wake up.

_**JPOV:**_

"JASPER!!!" I heard Edward yelling for me, bringing me out of my sleepy haze. He came to a stop in front of me.

"Wh-What is it?" I stammered, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"It's Bella." That was all that was needed. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her. I can't believe I fell asleep and wasn't there with her.

We took off in a dead sprint back to Bella's room. But, what I thought was a tragedy was the farthest thing. She was blinking her eyes rapidly. "Jasper." She croaked.

I ran to her, crying out of sheer happiness. Dr. Gerandy was grinning widely, while taking the tube out of her throat.

"I'm here, baby." I assured her. She looked up at me and smiled sweetly. "There's those beautiful brown eyes I've missed." I sniffled.

"Why are you crying?" She croaked out. That made me sob. I reached over and grabbed some water for her to drink. She drank from it greedily and hummed in satisfaction. "Thank you." It was a little clearer.

"I'm just so happy to see you awake." I grinned. She lifted a shaky hand and wiped my eyes. I leaned my face into her touch, reveling in the warmth. I turned my face and kissed her palm. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "The baby wanted me to wake up." She shrugged a little and I laughed.

"Oh yeah? What'd she do?" I slipped out. Her eyes widened.

"S-She?" I smiled and nodded. She beamed. "Really?" I laughed and nodded again. "She kicked me."

I felt a sob rip through me. "Y-you felt that?" I asked.

"Yeah. She kicked me awake." She smiled and rubbed her hand over her bump lovingly.

I leaned down and kissed her lips. I had missed that. She pulled me down and whispered in my ear.

"When I get out of here, I need you." She purred. My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. That's the last thing on my mind." I laughed. She pouted her lip.

We sat there for a little while just talking to her. Eventually after some medicine to sooth her throat and some water, her voice was nearly back to normal. The doctors let us know that she would be free to go in a couple of days after some more observation.

Edward, Alice, Angela, Tyler, Rose, Emmett and I were all sitting around watching TV with Bella when I heard her humming. I strained my hearing and I heard Edward's breath hitch.

"Bella's Song." His eyes watered. He had written it for Bella that night at the hospital on a whim.

I looked over to see her rubbing her stomach lovingly and humming down to our daughter. She looked up and grinned. "That is a beautiful song, Edward. Maybe you can play it again for me sometime."

He rushed up and hugged her fiercely. I smiled at my best friend. He really did have her good intentions at heart.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next few weeks were actually better than I'd thought. Bella was able to go back to school last week. Everybody bent over backwards to help her out. The teachers were the worst. They practically laid a red carpet at her feet. She hated the attention.

On the upside, since she didn't have the Vanquish anymore, she opted to get a Cadillac Escalade. She said it would be bigger and safer for the baby than a sportscar. I had to agree.

I entered her dorm one night to bring her some McDonald's that she was craving when I heard her acoustic guitar going. I entered the common room and stood at the doorway watching and listening. She was singing a lullaby.

_**Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
never to part,  
baby of mine.**_

Little one when you play,  
don't you mind what they say.  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine,  
never a tear,  
baby of mine.

If they knew sweet little you  
they'd end up loving you two.  
All of those people who scold you  
what they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes,  
you're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,  
sweet as can be,  
baby of mine.

If they knew sweet little you,  
they'd end up loving you too.  
All those same people who scold you,  
what they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes  
you're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,  
sweet as can be,  
baby of mine.  
Baby of mine 

I felt a tear slide down my cheek and Bella looked up at me and beamed.

"That was beautiful." I told her.

"Thank you. I wrote the lyrics out. Edward wrote the music. I was going to surprise you with it." She said shyly. "I wrote that for the baby. For when she's born."

I walked over to her an pulled her into my arms. "I think you should record it. I'll get Edward and he and I can play the acoustics for it."

She grinned. "I think that would be awesome. We'll need to think of some girl names, you know."

We ate our food, and I pondered what names to give our little girl.

"What about Margaret? We can call her Maggie?" She suggested. I scrunched up my nose. She laughed. "What's wrong with that?"

"I just don't like it. Whatever name she ends up with is going to have to be one of a kind. Well, perfect for her anyway." I paused. "What about Sophia? We can call her Sophie."

She shrugged. "Maybe. What about Emma?" I nodded. "Although, Emmett might get a big head about it, and think she's named for him."

"Yeah, no kidding. Don't need that." I laughed. "How about.." I told her the name. She agreed. She kissed me thanked me for the idea.

I went to sleep that night feeling better than ever. My daughter now had a name. My Bella was home safe. And we were doing okay. Life was good.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Okay. Yeah, I left you guys hanging on the baby name. Why? Because I don't have one yet. I have a few in mind, but I wanted to see what you guys thought. What names for girls do you like? I want something unique, but classy. **_

_**Favorite part?**_

_**And also, the link for the song is on my profile. It's called "Baby Mine" by Alison Krauss. I played it for my daughter when she was a baby. She loved it.**_


	13. Penny Lane

_**Okay, so we're going to jump ahead a little bit... Gonna' see the birth of that baby!!! I think you guys will love the name I picked out. I do, anyway. So, that's what matters. Haha**_

_**Onward!**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**BPOV:**_

I'm pretty sure that this kid is doing an entire floor routine for the next Olympics on my bladder. Ugh. She never stops squirming and kicking. Tie that in with the fact that I'm do any day now? Great. My back is killing me, I'm constantly cleaning, and I don't think I've slept well in the past month of this pregnancy. To top that all off? I still have a year of school left after all of this. Oh, joy.

I was sitting downstairs at the Hale house, mine and Jasper's permanent residence, now, and watching reruns of "The Fresh Prince," when I felt the baby kick, and wetness seeping out of my pants.

"Oh, really? Come on!" I groaned. Did I really have to pee my pants on Jim and Vicky's couch? How embarrassing is that? Wouldn't be the first time, though. Well, not on their couch. I peed my pants during dinner a couple of weeks back. They were really cool about it, though. Vicky just shrugged it off and told me that it gave her an excuse to buy a new dining room suit. Glad my bladder could be of use to somebody.

I stood up to go change, and I felt a wicked pain in my abdomen and lower back. It was strong enough to knock the breath out of me. That's when it hit me. Oh. My. Shit. My water broke. And, Jasper was practicing with the band. What the fuck?!

I yelled through the house, hoping to God somebody would hear me, that I was in labor, but nobody came to the rescue. Resigned, I went upstairs to our room, changed my clothes, grabbed my bag, and started for the door. However, my plans were cut short when I felt another contraction coming.

Dialing Jasper's number did me no good. His phone rang through to voice mail. He probably couldn't hear it from the music. That means that nobody else would be able to hear their cells. Just perfect. I called Angela, because she was the only one NOT at the practice.

"Hello, mama to be!" She chirped through the phone.

"Angela, I need you to come get me, and take me to the hospital." I groaned.

"What? Are you okay?" She panicked.

"I'm good. Just in labor. I can't drive myself." I admitted. I heard a squeal that was truly Alice-worthy, and she told me that she'd be here right away.

When she showed up, she grabbed my bag and pulled me to her car, helped me in, and buckled my belt. I almost laughed at how helpful she was trying to be, but I was really uncomfortable at the moment, with the baby trying to plow her way out of my uterus, and all.

Once we arrived at the hospital, Jasper finally called me back. Some of my panic was quelled then, because I was seriously freaking the hell out that he wouldn't be here for the birth of his first child. Wait, first? Hell no. It'd be the only one we have! Fuck going through this again!

"I'll be right there. I'M GONNA' BE A DAD!" I heard him yell before he hung up. I did actually laugh at that. Even though it took him awhile to come around, he was all for this, now.

After being admitted, and having one of those hideous hospital gowns thrown on me, I was strapped up to a baby monitor and a bunch of other stuff.

I kept glancing at the clock, hoping that Jasper would hurry the fuck up already, because it felt like she was going to pop out at anytime.

My doctor came in and checked me out.

"Well, you're at 4 cm, Bella. Would you like an epidural?" She asked. What kind of question was that?

"Yes. Give me drugs." I clenched through my teeth, as yet, another hard contraction hit me. Just when she went off to get everything set up, Jasper came barreling in the door, looking all kinds of frazzled and crazy. If I weren't in pain, and seriously contemplating never letting him come near me again, I might have jumped him. He looked all kinds of hot.

He came over and kissed my forehead. "Sorry I didn't hear my phone, darlin'. I would've been here sooner." He looked over at Angela. "Thank you, so much. You have no idea how big I owe you."

She just waved her hand dismissively. "Think nothing of it. One of these days, when I have one, I hope she'll be there to help me out." She laughed. "Is Edward here?" Jasper nodded.

"Yeah, he and the rest of the crew are in the cafeteria eating. They didn't want to be rude to Bella and bring food in here." He looked down at me and smiled, brushing hair away from my face.

Aw. I loved my man. And my friends. They're all so thoughtfu- HOLY SHIT FUCK! I screamed out this time, as another contraction hit me. Hard.

I squeezed Jasper's hand, maybe a little too hard, because he was screaming in pain. When the contraction went through, he pulled his hand back and rubbed it, trying to make the pain go away.

Shutting my eyes, I groaned. This sucks. This kid better be worth it! It was all good until she decided to do ninja style kicks on my body and make my body hurt!

"Hello. I'm Dr. Hopper. I'll administer your epidural. Now, Bella, I need for you to push your chin down to your sternum." I did as he said. "Very good. Take your boyfriend's hand, it may pinch a little bit. Now, bow your back just the tiniest bit." I did what he said, and felt his fingers prepping the place on my spine where he'd be injecting me with that long fucking needle. The long fucking needle, by the way, that will help stop the pain. I'd never been a huge fan of needles, but I was welcoming this one with open arms. I think I might even marry it.

The epidural going into my spine was NOTHING compared to my contractions. I thought it tickled. **(AN: True story. I thought the epidural tickled, that's how bad my contractions were. Lol) **He taped the little tube up and I lay back down, immediately feeling it's effect on me. Bliss. Pure bliss.

_**JPOV:**_

She was asleep now. I'm really glad that the doctor came in when he did and gave her the drugs. I thought my hand might be crippled for life, the way she squeezed the hell out of it. But, knowing that she was having my baby, my pain didn't even compare.

I am totally excited about this baby. At first, not so much. It as a lot to take in, considering. But, as I've said, I knew this one was mine for a fact, and I didn't plan on letting Bella go anytime... ever. So, this was good for me. She's changed me for the better. I see it, my friends see it, and my family sees it. We have another year of school left, and maybe we should've been more careful, but I wouldn't be seeing my baby in a little while.

Our doctor came back in and I had to wake Bella up. I hated to do it, but she needed to be checked. Once the doctor was done, she looked up and smiled.

"You're ready to have that baby. You're at 10 cm and you can start pushing at your next contraction." She beamed.

Bella beamed. I felt like my face was going to split in half from the smile I was flashing around. Alice, Rosalie, Angela, and my mom were all squealing.

"You guys can all stay in the room, if you want. Just as long as the guys don't see my hoo-ha." Bella joked. So, all of the guys stayed up at the head of her bed, while all of the girls stayed downstairs.

The doctor gloved up and got her stool and her smock on. There were two other nurses in the room. One was helping the doctor, while the other one was waiting for our baby to come out.

"Okay. Here comes a contraction. Bella, I need you to push. Count to 10, and then let up. Ready?"

Bella bared down, pushing her chin down to her chest, her face getting red, grunting and pushing. She grabbed my hand and at the end of 10, she put her head back on the pillow and huffed air.

"You're doing great. I think after a couple more pushes like that, you'll have that baby!" The doctor said. Bella looked up at me and smiled. But, then her smile turned into a grimace. "Alright. Push." The doctor coaxed.

Bella let out a loud scream. "Holy fuck! This hurts. You're never touching me again Jasper!" She said through clenched teeth. My hand was on the verge of breaking.

I chanced a look up at all of the guys' faces. They were all pale, eyes wide. Yeah, try being me right now.

"You're doing just fine, Bella. I can see the top of the head. Now, If you can give me one more big push, I think we might deliver. Third time's the charm, right?" Doc smiled. Bella nodded. She was determined.

Another contraction hit. "Keep going. Keep going." The doctor cooed. Bella screamed out, and the sweetest sound I ever heard filled the room.

I looked over at Bella who was smiling and crying. I had tears streaming down my face. Everybody else was all glossy eyed. Bella grabbed my shirt and planted a big kiss on my lips. "I love you." She sobbed. I kissed her forehead.

"You want to cut the cord, daddy?" I was a daddy. That was my daughter. Her perfect little face and pink little body. She just cried and I cried, and we all fucking cried. Because, that shit was beautiful.

I picked up the scissors and cut through the cord. They took her over to the warmer and wiped her down a bit before placing her in a pink blanket, with a little white and pink striped hat, and handed her off to Bella.

"Hey my little girl." Bella sniffled. "It's good to finally meet you." I just smiled like a damned fool. Bella cooed some more to her. It was quite the moment. I leaned down and kissed her forehead again, as a flash went off.

I looked over to my mom and she wiped some tears away. "Sorry. It was too perfect."

"Don't apologize. I just want a copy of that." I wiped some of my own tears.

"You want to hold her, daddy?" Bella smiled sweetly at me. I nodded, unable to keep the smile from my face.

She placed the little pink bundle in my arms, and I couldn't help but stare in awe. "Hey there." I whispered. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you." My voice cracked at the end. Call me a pussy, but I was already in love with my child. "You're so beautiful. I'll have to kill any boy that looks at you. Yes I will." She gave me just a tiny smile. My heart swelled.

"Oh yeah, she's a daddy's girl already." Bella rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway.

"So..." Alice was jumping up and down.

"So what?" Bella asked. She knew what they were all wondering. Alice pouted.

"What are you naming her?" She started her clapping and hopping. My sister is a lunatic. Seriously.

Bella looked up at me and nodded. "Penny Lane." I gushed down to my daughter. "Well, Penelope Lane Hale, accurately. But, Penny for short." I stroked my finger down Penny's face.

"That's so perfect!" Rose gushed. We let everybody have a turn of holding her, after they'd washed and sanitized their hands, of course.

"Why'd you pick that name?" Emmett asked.

"Well, it was Jasper's idea, really." Bella stated. All eyes turned on me.

"Okay, you know how much music influences us, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, we were thinking of names, and I looked over at the TV to see something with The Beatles on there. At first, I thought Lucy, you know like 'Lucy in the Sky (With Diamonds),' but then Penny Lane started playing on the commercial. So, I took that as a sign, and we loved it." I shrugged.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**BPOV:**_

When Jasper thought I was asleep, I listened in to him talking to Penny. I can't get over her. She's too perfect. All of the pain I went through, I'd go over again and again just for her. I also lied when I told Jasper he'd never touch me again. Something about seeing him be all doting and fatherly was really hot.

"Your mama did so good, making such a pretty little girl." He whispered as he rocked her. "Well, she was a little mean to daddy at first, but afterwards, she was pretty good to me." I had to suppress my laughter. "I love you more than my own life." Instead of laughing now, I was crying. "Your mama and I, we're young, but we're going to do everything we can to make you know you're loved. I'm gonna' marry your mama one day, sweetheart." He kissed her forehead tenderly and I almost ruined the moment by sobbing.

He put her back down in her bassinet and I pretended to wake up. He rushed over to me. "Hey. What are you doing up?" He kissed me gently.

"Couldn't sleep. What are you doing up?" I cocked an eyebrow. He chuckled.

"I can't stop staring at our daughter." He smiled. "She's kinda' perfect."

I had to agree. "What do you think about what Rosalie said to Emmett earlier?" I laughed. Jasper chuckled and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Oh yeah. How she gushed over Penny and then had murder in her eyes when she looked over at Emmett. Then proceeded to threaten his manhood if he ever made her go through that?" I giggled. It was really a sight. Emmett cupping his junk and then apologizing for something that didn't even happen yet.

Jasper kissed my forehead and told me to go back to sleep. And, I did. I was in a good place right now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**So... what did you think of my name choice? I thought it was pretty clever. Any thoughts?**_

_**Favorite part?**_


	14. Epilogue: Throwing Out The Rulebook

_**Alright, folks. This is the last you're gonna' read of Breaking The Rules. I'm sad about this. However.... this epilogue will be GRAND!!! I'll be breaking it down through the years, basically, because I know ya'll are wanting to find out how everything is with lil Penny!**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**(One Year Later)**_

_**BPOV:**_

Okay, so... I kinda' want to shoot myself in the face sometimes. Well, not as much NOW as it was a few weeks ago before I graduated high school. It was seriously the hardest thing of life, trying to juggle a baby and school work. Jasper helped as much as possible, but then he also still had his music on the side to help earn some extra scratch.

We got super lucky, and Jasper and the boys have been noticed by Atlantic Records, and had recorded a demo. We're supposed to find something out about it sometime this week.

I picked up my book and sighed as I glanced over at the sleeping form of my one year old. I can't help but grin. She's so beautiful. She's got my brown hair and it's full of little ringlets, and his eyes, his full lips, and my button nose. She's amazing.

Would I be lying if I say that everything has been butterflies and rainbows since she's been born, between me and Jasper? Hell no. We never have any alone time these days, and to be honest, I'm not sure that I want it that badly. We don't need any repeats of what's happened this last year, not that I don't love my Penny more than life itself.

Once the baby was born, Jasper hopped right into daddy mode. I swear, he's wrapped around her finger so tightly that I'm afraid it'll cut her blood supply off. Yeah, that tight. I did get lucky in the fact that he is up every time I am when it comes to late night feedings are diaper changes, although, he's reluctant to change a shitty diaper. Men.

As I said, Jasper and the boys had been playing since Penny arrived, and trouble really began from there. Without me there, the skank brigade decided to descend upon my man, therefore, I had to send the girls to each set. Not that I didn't trust Jasper, I didn't trust the hood rats that lurked in the alley ways at his gigs, if you catch what I mean.

We'd get into fights about how I never pay attention to him or how we never have any alone time. Stupid, remedial things, really. Nothing some good sexin' hasn't cured.

"Honey, I'm home!" Jasper called through the house.

"Shut the fuck up, man. I finally got her to go to sleep." I hissed at him. He mumbled an apology and flopped down on the couch and kissed my temple.

"So..." He started. He had this crazy ass look in his eye. Not a bad one.

"So...." I prodded.

He grinned cheekily at me. "I have news, baby. News that will seriously change our lives forever!" His excitement was making me fucking excited and I didn't know what it was, yet.

"Okay?" I smiled hesitantly.

"We heard back from Atlantic." He bit his lip, his leg was bouncing up and down and I swear to God, I thought he was going to burst into pieces.

"Does that mean..." I trailed off. His eyes widened and he nodded, happily. I couldn't stop the big grin that lit up my face. "Oh baby! I'm so happy for you guys!" I gushed.

"Not just us. They liked your lullaby for Penny. And, they wanted to hire you on as a songwriter. Baby, I think that you should maybe record a demo, too. I mean, your voice is amazing." He tried, yet again, to convince me.

I didn't want to be in a position where I couldn't watch over Penny all of the time. It would be bad enough if he were gone all of the time, but both of us? No way.

I sighed heavily. "Honey, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but we've already discussed this. Maybe I can sing with you guys on a couple of songs, but nothing more." I paused. "But, I guess it wouldn't be so bad to write." I shrugged.

The next thing I know, he has me pinned to the couch, his lips attacking me hungrily, and I can't find it in myself to care. We haven't had sex in two weeks. I'm like a junkie when it comes to his dick. I crave it.

"God, I need you." I moaned as his lips attacked my ear lobe.

"Mm. Me too, baby. God, I can't wait to be inside you, darlin'." He groaned as I bucked my hips into him.

I heard gurgling and looked over to the play pen next to the recliner and sighed.

"Jasper." I said in a monotone voice. I had stopped all movement.

"What, baby." He asked, concerned. He was looking me over for injury. I rubbed my hand over my face before pointing over to Penny, who was gurgling happily and let out a loud giggle. He dropped his head to my shoulder and sighed. "Cock blocked by my own kid."

He walked over to the play pen and picked her up out of it. "I thought I've been good to you, Penny. You're letting your old man down, sugar." He cooed to her. She laughed and pulled his hair.

I rolled over onto my side and smiled. I loved the sight of my two loves.

_**(Penny, age 5)**_

_**JPOV:**_

I was on the road again with the boys. I hated being away from Bella and Penny. Hell, I got lucky that Bella agreed to marry me that summer that we graduated. We hadn't talked anymore about more kids, but secretly, I would like to have a couple more.

Sighing, I hit 2 on my phone and pressed SEND.

"Hello, my sexy man." Bella purred into the phone.

I groaned. "Bells, it's not polite to get me all worked up and not be able to do anything about it." I warned.

She laughed. Her laugh still does crazy things to me. "Sorry, baby. I was just getting ready to put Penny to bed. Tomorrow is her big day."

I sighed. Penny started school tomorrow. I hated it that I wouldn't be there. "Can I talk to her?" I asked, as I stretched out on the hotel bed.

"Daddy!" She squealed into the phone. I felt my heart clench in my chest. It killed me a little more every time I heard her and couldn't be there to tuck her in at night.

"Hey, sugar! I hear tomorrow is your big day." I smiled.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "I'm soooo excited, daddy. I'm gonna' make new friends. I think Matt is in my class. You remember him, daddy?" She asked. How could I forget? That little dude has his eye on my sugar. I don't like it. "Anyway, I get to ride the bus!"

I could just imagine her clapping and jumping up and down. A very Alice thing to do. I smiled. "That's great, baby doll." My voice cracked.

"Daddy?" She asked softly.

I sniffled. "Yeah, darlin'?"

"Daddy, don't be sad, okay?" She cooed. "Mommy said she'll tape it for you, so you don't miss it."

I about sobbed then. I didn't want to see a tape. I wanted to be there. "I love you, sweetness. Let me talk to mama."

"Love you, more!" I heard the phone shuffling around.

"Hello? You okay?" Bella asked.

I let out a shaky breath. "I just miss you two, that's all. I've missed so much of her life already, and I won't be there to see her get on the bus. This is a big day. What the hell am I going to miss next time, huh? Her first date?"

I heard her sniffle. "Oh, honey. I'll tape it. I know it's not the same, but I'll tape it just like anything else."

I sighed. "Okay. I love you. Give Penny kisses for me, okay?"

"I love you, more." She sighed. I smiled. "Talk to you soon."

"Dude, just go home." Edward sighed from behind me. I jumped.

"The fuck? Man! You scared the shit outta' me." I clutched my chest. He chuckled.

"Sorry about that. All I'm saying, is that if it were Angela and Ben, I'd be home in a second." He shrugged. Edward and Angela married right out of high school and she got pregnant with a honeymoon baby. Benjamin Anthony Cullen was born about 6 months after Penny's 1st birthday.

"I know, man. I want to. But, we have a show tomorrow." I rubbed my palms over my face.

Edward sat down next to me. "Look, you're wearing yourself thin. Hell, we all are. I think it's about time we take a break from things for awhile. I'd like to see my kids grow up just the same as you."

I flopped back onto the bed. "You're right, man. Hell. Tyler and Alice just got married three months ago, they haven't even had a moment to themselves. Then there's us with our kids. Emmett being with us is putting a damper on his and Rose's marriage. This is all so fucked up." I groaned. "I can't deal with the fucking groupies and shit anymore. It's getting old. I want to go to sleep with Bella and put Penny to bed and wake up and have breakfast with them."

He chuckled. "Who would've thought that Jasper Hale would give into a woman? What, with all the rules and shit?" I laughed and threw a pillow at him.

"Shut the fuck up. I would've been stupid to pass her up." I said wistfully.

He patted my shoulder. "Look, go home. Tomorrow is our last show. We'll tell 'em that you are sick and can't make it. We'll refund their tickets." Then he left.

I sat and thought about it for awhile. He isn't right that we just up and leave the concert hanging. Not fair to our fans. It's only one more show.

~*~*~*~

I pulled up to our house. It was good to be home. The sun was just peaking out of the clouds and kids were lining up to get on the school bus. I pulled the car into the garage so that I wouldn't be detected and walked back outside and leaned on Bella's car.

"I'm so excited!" I heard Penny squeal. My heart dropped. I was nervous, and I had no idea as to why.

"Well, we'll tape it for daddy..." Bella's voice dropped off as I heard the screen door slam.

"DADDY!!!" Penny ran full blast to me and I picked her up, swung her around, and peppered her face with kisses.

"Hey my best girl." I whispered in her ear.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Bella asked as she sidled up to me and stole a kiss.

I felt my lips tingle. "Well, I'm tired of missing out. Cullen agreed with me. We're all going to take a break for awhile."

She bit her lip and nodded. "Good." She leaned into my ear. "I can't wait til she goes to school. I'll welcome you home properly."

I had to stifle a groan. My baby didn't need to witness this stuff.

"I see it!" Penny yelled. She pulled our hands to follow her to the end of the driveway where the bus would pick her up.

Bella set the camera up on the tripod and pressed the RECORD button. The bus pulled up and we walked her to the bus doors.

"Okay, listen to what your teacher says." I told her as I kissed her head.

"Kay daddy." She smiled up at me.

"Are you sure you want to go to school?" Bella asked, her chin trembling. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom!" Penny whined. "I gots to go!" She motioned for the bus.

Bella leaped at her and hugged for all she was worth, kissing the top of her head. "Okay. I love you my big girl!"

Penny rolled her eyes and got on the bus. I wrapped my arms around Bella to possibly stop her from going on the bus with her. My chin trembled and my eyes watered as I watched her step up and turn to wave at us.

"Let's go in a welcome you home." She whispered against my lips.

"Yes ma'am." I smiled crookedly at her and she shivered. Score!

~*~*~*~

9 months later, Wilson Jackson Hale was born. We named him Wilson for Brian Wilson of the Beach Boys and Jackson for my favorite Johnny Cash song that he sang with June. I was seriously glad that I decided to take a break, because I would be missing this, and I refused to miss anything else.

_**(Penny, 15; Wilson, 10)**_

_**PPOV:**_

Gah. My dad is a total weirdo!

"No, no. Absolutely not!" He yelled after me. I stopped and turned around.

"Why not, daddy?" I asked.

"B-because you're only 15! And that Cullen boy is younger than you!" He stammered. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on! Ben is in the same grade as me. He's not THAT much younger than me. Besides, I can train him how I want him." I shrugged. I seriously thought his eyes were going to bug out.

"Bella! Did.. did you hear what she just said?" He flailed his arms around toward me. Mom and Will walked into the living room.

"Jazzy, babe, she's 15. Why can't she date?" My mom huffed. Dad pouted.

"Because." I think he just stomped his foot. "She's too young. And it's Edward's kid." He yelled.

Mom laughed. "And he's a good looking kid. What's wrong with Edward? You forget, he's also Angela's kid, too." Mom cocked an eyebrow.

"Daddy, please?" I unleashed the pout. He whined. "I really like him, daddy. He really likes me, too." I begged with my eyes.

"Fine, but I'm taking you and picking you up." He warned. I rolled my eyes. He looked at Will. "When are you gonna' get a girl a leave me?" Dad pouted.

Will looked up from his video game. "Psh. Girls are weird, dad. Or, are you not looking at what I'm looking at?" He motioned to me with a 'duh' look on his face. I flipped him off. "I'll break your finger off, big sister." He warned.

"You wouldn't. You're only 10." I smiled smugly. He chuckled.

"True, however, this 10 year old is also a black belt. Don't push it, sister." He threatened.

Dad looked like he had a lightbulb moment. "That's great. Will, you are going with me. If that Cullen kid gives her any trouble, you take him out." Will's face lit up.

"Mom!" I shrieked.

"Jasper Hale! You are not recruiting our 10 year old to aid you in warding off her boyfriend." Mom pointed a finger at dad.

~*~*~*~

The doorbell rang and I was nervous. I'd never been on a date and dad was being a freak.

"I'll get it." I yelled. Dad bolted past me.

"Nope. I got it. You just go somewhere that's not here." He looked at me sternly.

"Ugh. Whatever." I threw my hands in the air.

_**WPOV:**_

I snickered as my dad opened the door to Cullen. He looked freaked out. Good times.

"Hello, Mr. Hale." He stuck his hand out to my dad. Dad eyed him like he was a threat. I had to stop myself from snorting. Really, dad? This kid is a dweeb. I rolled my eyes and continued to watch the scene unfold before me.

"Ben." My dad said curtly. "Ben... I'd like to have a little talk with you. Man to boy." My dad waved him in and he walked nervously toward the couch.

Nobody said anything for awhile. This was better than any video game. I could see that Cullen boy sweating bullets. Funny stuff.

My dad laced his fingers behind his head and sighed. "Ben, what are your intentions with my daughter?" I started laughing and Ben started choking on his water.

"S-sir?"

Dad leaned up and put his elbows on his knees, looking like he was thinking deeply. "Son, my daughter is very precious to me. I won't lie to you. I don't like the idea of her dating anybody. Not even you. It's no offense to you, just guys in general. Now, I need to have your word that you won't touch her in any appropriate manner. And, by appropriate, I mean touching her. At all."

I was laughing so hard under my breath that I thought I would pass out. This is better than MTV!

"Mr. Hale, with all do respect, I've known you literally my entire life. My dad is your best friend." He paused. "I have nothing but respect for Penny. I would be lying if I said that I didn't find her appealing, but I'm in no hurry to be physical, if that's what you're implying." Ben looked down at the ground. It was probably good, too. Because, my dad was glaring bullets at him. It's so good that I decided to secretly tape this little meeting of the minds.

"Yeah. Well, that's like, the standard answer." My dad huffed. Clearly, Cullen won this round.

_**JPOV:**_

Stupid fucking kid. I ought to cut Cullen's balls off for procreating. Really. How dare his boy taint my sweet and innocent little girl with his boy ways. It's uncalled for!

"Daddy. Can we just go now?" Penny asked in a huff.

"Fine." I grumbled.

Before I could get out of the door, Bella pulled me back and kissed me on the lips. "Behave." She pointed at me. I smiled and kissed her nose.

"Where am I taking you?" I asked. I made Ben sit in the back by himself. Hell if I was going to let him get all handsy with my daughter.

Penny rolled her eyes, a trait she inherited from her mother. "To Antonio's and then we'll walk to the movies. No, we don't need you to do spy on us either."

"Whatever, kiddo." I plaid aloof.

~*~*~*~

Three hours, dinner and a movie later, I was parking the car.

"Bye Cullen. Let's go, Penny." I urged her toward the house.

"Uhm, dad? C-could you give us a minute?" She asked. Oh, hell. NO!!!

Before I could say or do anything, Bella pulled me into the house. "Leave her alone, dammit! She's about to have her first kiss!" She squealed. I wanted to throw up. NO!!!

_**PPOV:**_

"I'm really sorry that my dad is such a freak." I blushed. He traced his thumb over my cheek.

"It's okay. I suspect I'll be giving the same sort of lecture to my kids someday. If it makes you feel any better, dad warned me before I left." He laughed. God, he's so beautiful. He looks just like his hunk of a dad.

"So..." I twisted awkawardly.

He bit his lip and looked up at me under his lashes. "Penny, I had a really great time tonight. I was... I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend."

Aw! I smiled. "Yes." I blushed again. Damn traitor blush! Curse you mom!

"Really?" His face lit up. I nodded. "C-can I kiss you? Just don't tell your dad."

I groaned. "What did he tell you? That he would have Will kick your ass or something?"

He looked confused. "No. But, that would be interesting." He chuckled. "He just told me I wasn't allowed to touch you in any way shape or form." He shrugged.

_**JPOV:**_

I stood at the kitchen window with the lights off. There was no way they could see me, us. Her mom was just as nosy as I was, but for different reasons. Instead of her being miserable, like I was, she was fucking happy. Traitor. My baby is not going to be my baby anymore, and then what???

Then it happened, and I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach. That fucking Cullen kid cupped her face, traced her lips with his thumb, and went for the kill. Mother. Fucker. That was an Edward move if I'd ever seen it!

"Aw!" Bella swooned. "That was so romantic."

"No it wasn't." I grumbled. I felt my eyes prick with tears. She looked at me and understood.

"Oh, baby. You've got to let her grow up." She whispered in my ear. I shook my head 'no.' She laughed. "Yes. She's going to be 16 soon. Then she'll be driving and going on more dates and hanging out with her friends more often."

I put my forehead on hers. "But, I'm not ready to let her grow up, yet." I whispered and pouted. She kissed my lip.

"Mr. Hale." She purred. I groaned. "If you behave for the rest of the night, I'll make it worth your while." She ran a finger down my chest.

I smirked. "Kay." I kissed her lips.

She smiled and ran for the stairs. I smiled and sighed. I looked outside and smirked. I'll get you fucker. Before I went up, I turned on the sprinklers. The sound of squeals and yells brought a genuine smile to my face.

_**(Penny, 23; Will 18)**_

_**BPOV:**_

Will graduated today. My baby graduated. No more kids. Penny graduated from college last week and Will graduated high school today. I'm officially old.

Penny must've noticed the sad look on my face and came over. "Mama, don't be sad. You get to babysit this little one soon." She cooed as she rubbed her very pregnant stomach. I groaned. I was going to be a fucking grandmother. At least she was married first.

"Yeah, well. I hope you don't expect to get him back." I giggled.

"Oh, yeah, right. Ben is all too happy to have a son to teach sports to. Dad and Edward have already been in too many arguments over who was going to take him to his first ball game." She snorted and rolled her eyes.

I looked through our living room, where Will's graduation party was being held. He was so big now. He was tall and stocky built like his dad, but he looked like me in the face. Emmett had a lot of fun with him growing up. He was popular, is popular. Captain of the football and baseball teams. He always dated the prettiest girls, and of course, all of the ladies swooned over his voice. He got his natural musical abilities from both his father and I, and the girls ate it up. It also didn't help that he had a dangerous grin with deep dimples.

He wanted to follow in Jasper's footsteps, and get into the music business, but we talked him out of it. It did us a lot of good as far as providing, but Jasper was gone quite a bit. Turns out, once he took a break, and they went back, they were even more in demand than ever.

"Mama!" Will bellowed as he pulled me up into a giant hug. "Killer party." He kissed my cheek.

"Mrs. H! Lookin' hot as always!" His friend Cameron said as he kissed the back of my hand. I blushed. Jasper scowled.

"Aw. I hope you guys are going to get enough rest tonight! I don't want you being too tired for your trip tomorrow." I warned.

"Ma..." Will whined. "We'll be fine. Besides, I can sleep on the plane." He pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. But, you better come back in a few days. Your sister is due any time." I reminded him.

He walked over and kissed Penny's belly. "There's no way I'm missing little man's big debut." He said to her stomach. Over the years they grew closer. I was thankful for that.

The doorbell went off and Will went to answer it.

Jasper kissed me on the cheek and was speaking about to explicit stuff when Will yelled. "Dad? There's someone at the door for you?" He looked confused. It had to be someone we didn't know, which is odd, because everybody we know is here.

I heard a glass drop and ran to see what was going on. At the door was a dark complected woman who was very pretty and a boy who was probably a little older than Penny.

"What are you doing here." Jasper's tone was icy. She flinched from his tone.

"I-I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by." She said. I was confused. Rose came over and whispered in my ear.

"Maria." Was all she said, and I understood. I was pissed, but understood.

"What's the deal with you showing up here, Maria? To my son and daughter's graduation party, no less?" He spat.

She looked stunned. "You have kids?" She craned her neck to see inside of our house.

"Yes." He growled. She smirked.

"Well, well, well. Jasper Hale went back on his word." She laughed. Her son looked really uncomfortable.

"Mom, can we please go? You told me you were going to stop at dad's." He whisper/yelled.

She gave him a curt look. "Honey, this is your father." That was the last thing I heard before I hit the floor.

_**RPOV:**_

That fucking bitch. I can't believe her! How dare she come to my brother's house and disrupt his party!

"Are you high, Maria? We established paternity a long fucking time ago, and it was determined that I wasn't the father." Jasper seethed.

Her son looked mortified. "Mr. Hale, I sincerely apologize for my mother's behavior. I truly don't know what's gotten into her." He said through clenched teeth. Maria didn't look phased.

"Those tests can be wrong, you know. It doesn't happen often, but it does." She said, looking at her nails.

Her son scoffed. "Mom. Come off it! I know who my dad is, and you've done nothing but talk about Mr. Hale since I was born. Get over it! I came with you to town to see DAD, not this guy, no offense." He looked at my brother. He waved him off. "Now, apologize to this family, because you were extremely rude for dropping by uninvited."

I was impressed. Who knew someone raised by Maria wouldn't behave like a neanderthal? Wow.

Bella was laying on the couch, Cameron was looking after her, of course. That kid had a massive crush on her. We thought it was funny, except for Jasper, who got irritated everytime the kid came over. He was hot for a minor.

"Jasper, I do apologize. I don't know what's come over me." She said haughtily.

"Yeah, well, you knew I had money and you were out to get it anyway you could." He spat. "It was nice to meet you, kid. I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances, but nevertheless."

The guy smiled. "Not a problem. It's a pleasure to meet you, as well. Also, I'm a huge fan of your music." Of course, Jasper beamed at this.

"Oh shit." Penny gasped. I looked over and she was standing in a puddle. Maria's son's eyes widened.

"Miss, are you okay?" He asked her. She nodded as Ben held her hand. "I'm a doctor, ma'am. Have you been contracting at all?" Jasper looked impressed.

"For about two days?" She said through clenched teeth. Ben sucked in a breath.

"Two days, Penny? What the hell? You could've been hurt!" He said, expasperated.

"Well, let me have a look at you. You might not make it to the hospital in time." Maria's son said. "Oh, and just call me Dr. Stevens."

~*~*~*~

_**JPOV:**_

I'm now a grandpa. I'm not even 40. I'm not old enough for this, yet! But, I have the cutest grandson alive! Brayden Jasper Edward Cullen looks just like his mama. Good. Now, I'll have one up on Cullen. HA! Fucker!

I can't believe the shit that went down today. But, that's my life. I looked over at my wife, who was holding our grandson, and smiled. I remembered her holding our kids just the same way she is now. Nothing but love in her eyes.

Penny smiled up at me from her bed. "So much for all the rules you set, huh dad?"

I kissed her forehead. "Sugar, sometimes, rules are made to be broken."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**There it is. Sadness. I love this story. It's my most popular one. I hope I did justice with the epilogue. Look for my other stories. They're a work in progress, of course! Boyfriend for Hire will be the next to be finished, so keep a look out.**_

_**Love all of you who love this story and review! Hell, I love the ones who don't review, too!**_

_**Favorite part?**_


End file.
